MASH's Flower
by SOLDIERSAngel87
Summary: Lt. Hana Tatakai comes to MASH 4077 and is instantly a source of talk among the staff. She is also a point of high interest for Captain Hawkeye Pierce and Father Mulcahy. How will she handle this? And what will become of our priest and surgeon?
1. Chapter 1

56

Lt. Hana Tatakai stepped out of the jeep and looked around at the unit. She sighed and watched the other people as they went about their lives here in Korea. A young boy more or less came up to her, "Excuse me ma'am, but are you the new nurse?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am and you are?"

"Corporal Walter O'Riley, but you can call me Radar ma'am everybody does."

"Alright, I believe that I'm supposed to see the commanding officer?" she said uncertainty in her voice.

"Oh yes ma'am, right this way." He said and took her bags and led her to an office. The man sitting there had white hair and looked a little busy.

"Oh, Colonel Potter, sir, this is our new nurse Lt. Tatakai."

The man looked up at her surprised, "Oh well, nice to meet you lieutenant, Radar take her bags to her tent please," he told the corporal who said it almost at the same time. "That's Radar our company clerk. Now lieutenant, let's take a look at your file." He said taking out her file, "You were a nurse at the 8063rd; very good you have nice record."

"Thank you, Colonel," Hana responded.

"We have a tent all ready for you, and I will have you meet the head nurse when Radar gets back." Before she could respond, however, a woman with blonde hair came in.

"Colonel-"she started but stopped as soon as she saw Hana.

"Ah, Margaret, this is your new nurse Lt. Hana Tatakai," the Colonel said.

"Oh, well, lieutenant, I'm Major Margaret Houlihan, the head nurse."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," Hana said nodding in respect.

"Yes well… Colonel I will talk to you later." She said stalking out of his office.

The Colonel muttered something, and presently Radar came in the office. "The tent is all fixed up Colonel."

"Very good Radar, show the lieutenant there then," Potter said.

"Yes, sir," Radar said the left with Hana following behind.

"Do casualties come in often, Radar?" Hana asked him.

"Well, I guess I mean I'm not sure, but when they do come in they come in a lot. But I wouldn't know a lot about that, the surgeons would though." He said.

"Oh? I would like to meet the surgeons," she said quietly but it appeared Radar had heard her say it.

"Well, their tent is right there," he said pointing towards a tent on her left with a sign, which read 'The Swamp' on it. "They call it the swamp." Hana nodded and continued walking. Her guide stopped at the tent and opened the door. She saw her tent that looked the same as the tent at the 8063rd only smaller.

"Alright Radar thank you," she said and threw her hat down on the bed.

"Oh ma'am, dinner is at 7:00," the corporal told her and left. Hana shook her head and got into her more comfortable uniform.

_In the 'Swamp' _

"Hey Beej," Hawkeye Pierce, one of the surgeons, said directing the comment at his blonde friend on the other cot.

"Yeah?" B.J. Hunnicut said. Both of the captains were presently sitting on their cots.

"Did you see the new nurse that Radar just walked by with? Oh boy is she good." Hawkeye said smiling. His black hair was pushed to side away from his eyes.

"I think it's disgraceful the way you two talk about the nurses," came a voice from the other bunk; Major Frank Burns sat there looking at the other surgeons.

"Oh Frank be quiet!" Hawkeye said to the major.

"I don't have to listen to this!" Frank said and left the tent.

"Hawkeye, what did she look like?" B.J. asked his friend.

"Long brown hair, tall, perfect!" Hawkeye exclaimed pouring himself another martini. B.J. laughed, and Radar knocked on the door.

"Come in at your own risk!" Hawkeye said. "Oh Radar, who's the new nurse?" he asked.

"Lt. Hana Tatakai," Radar said, "and she said she would like to meet both of you."

"She did? Did she say what about?" Hawkeye asked happily.

B.J. laughed at his friend's behavior. "She said something about the number of casualties," Radar said.

"See Hawk, just wanting to know a simple fact." B.J. said to Hawkeye.

"Still I think we can go give her, a welcome to Korea party," Hawkeye stated.

"Actually, sirs, a welcome to the 4077th would be better, she's been in Korea a while, she was a nurse at the 8063rd." Radar said.

"Radar, is that her file?" Hawkeye asked pointing to the manila envelope under his arm.

"Oh yeah it is," Radar said taking it in hand.

"Well read it," B.J. said leaning back on his cot.

"Alright, Hana Tatakai, birthday October 12. She's not married, and her qualifications." Radar said.

"Well I found what I was looking for!" Hawkeye said refilling his glass.

"What sir?" Radar asked.

"Her marital status," B.J. supplied. Radar nodded.

"Well I should be getting back to Colonel Potter." He said and left.

"Come on Beej, let's find something to give her and welcome her."

"Alright."

Hana was going through her things trying to light her candle. She finally got the match and lit her candle. She shook it out and set the match down. A knock was heard at her door. "Come!" she said. Two men came in, one had black hair and blue eyes the other was blonde-ish.

"Welcome, lieutenant, we are the welcoming committee." The black haired one said.

"Otherwise known as the doctors, I'm B.J. Hunnicut," the other said.

"And I'm Hawkeye Pierce; we have brought you some tokens of our friendliness." He pulled out a military handbook, "Some lighting material for your stove," he said making Hana laugh a little. "Soap, a bottle of gin, and last but not least, a pair of clean socks," he said pulling out a poorly rolled pair of socks.

"You'll understand why we give these out once you need 'em," B.J. said.

"Well captains, I thank you for these very… unusual gifts," she said putting the things down.

"Ah, please Hawkeye," "B.J." they both said stating their names.

"Alright, only if you call me Hana." Both men nodded. "How many casualties do you usually get?"

"Hmm, more than the 8063rd, I'm sure and they last a while usually, but it's boring when there aren't any, which is why the swamp is always open," B.J. said.

"I'll make note of that, the casualties come more frequently good, the 8063rd was getting slow so I transferred." Hana explained and fingered the paper on her dresser.

"Alright, if you like we can escort you to dinner," Hawkeye offered.

"I suppose," she said. Both nodded and left the tent. Hana looked at the gifts and laughed. She poured the gin in the fire causing it to flare up. Hana smiled and put the empty bottle upside down on the floor to dry it out. She never did drink much. Presently another knock was heard.

"How many welcoming committees can there be?" Hana muttered. "Come!" called to her visitor. A man wearing a white fedora came in.

"Hello lieutenant, I'm Father Mulcahy, the chaplain at the 4077th. Might I ask you religion?" he said.

"Hello, Father, I'm Hana Tatakai, and I'm a Christian thank you very much." She said nodding.

"Oh well, I do a service every Sunday morning if you'd like to attend." He said rather hopefully.

"No thank you Father, I do my own studying if you please," Hana said in a no-arguing tone.

"Alright then, well welcome to the 4077th. Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked her.

"Yes, if there's a duty roster I would appreciate seeing it," Hana said lighting a stick to melt the wax on the sides of the candle.

"Well the duty roster is to be posted tomorrow, actually-"

"Ok then Father, thank you for the information," Hana said eyeing the door.

"Oh yes well, have a nice evening lieutenant," he said exiting her tent. Hana sighed and picked up her book and began reading.

"Hello, Father," Radar greeted the chaplain as he passed by.

"Hello, Radar. Radar?" Father Mulcahy said turning.

"Yes Father?"

"The new nurse, was she friendly when you met her?" the chaplain asked.

"Well Father, she wasn't very talkative, she seemed to only talk when she wanted to know something, why did she do something to you?" Radar asked the priest.

"No, she just seemed like she didn't want to talk is all."

"Well father I don't know, you might try asking captains Pierce and Hunnicut, they talked to her." Radar offered.

"Alright I will, thank you Radar," Mulcahy said before going to the swamp.

Hawkeye and B.J. were currently discussing the war when someone knocked on the door. "It's open!" B.J. called to their visitor.

"Hello captains," Father Mulcahy said walking in.

"Hi, Father what can we do for you?" B.J. offered.

"Radar, said that you two had been to see the new nurse, and I just saw her and she seemed a little well, um… not friendly."

"She was nice enough to us, Father." Hawkeye supplied.

"She didn't say anything she just only seemed to want to ask a question, and then she didn't seem very talkative."

"Well, she is new here Father, I sure time is all she needs." B.J. said. Mulcahy nodded before exiting the swamp. What was said about the lieutenant was not repeated to anyone else in the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dinner and action_

Hana looked to her door after hearing a knock. _Hmm, my escorts are here,_ she thought before getting up to answer. She opened the door and Hawkeye and B.J. stood there. "Hello, lieutenant, we are here as promised." Hawkeye said.

"Alright, let's go," Hana said following the surgeons to the mess tent. Once inside she saw that it was busy and got in line between Hawkeye and B.J. both insisted she sit with them and Hana gave in without argument. She was led to a table which consisted of Colonel Potter, Father Mulcahy, and a man who was wearing a dress. She again sat between the two surgeons.

"Ah, lieutenant, I want you to meet Corporal Klinger, one of our orderlies." Colonel Potter said nodding to the man.

"Very nice to meet you ma'am," Klinger said shaking her hand. Hana nodded and returned to eating.

"Lieutenant, where are you from?" Father Mulcahy asked.

"California," she said. "You all are from?"

"Crabapple Cove, Maine." Hawkeye said.

As the others said their hometowns, she found that B.J. was also from California, and knew the place she lived in. A moment later a Major came over the table. "Hello, May I join you?" he asked in high voice followed by an annoying cackle like laugh.

"Yes, Major. Oh, Major, this is one of our new nurses Lt. Hana Tatakai." Colonel Potter said nodding in Hana's direction. Hana stood up. "Lt. Tatakai, this is Major Burns, another one of our surgeons," the Colonel said.

"Why are sitting here and not with the nurses?" he asked sitting down. Hana took her place and Hawkeye answered for her.

"The lieutenant is our dinner guest and she is sitting here, Frank, so if you don't like I suggest you go sit with the nurses."

The Major looked very mad, "Well you-!" he said before leaving the mess tent.

"Hmm, that seemed to do what you were planning, correct Captain?" Hana asked looking at Hawkeye.

"Of course it did, my dear." He said a playful smile glued on his face. Hana rolled her eyes and turned back to her food.

"Attention! Wounded in the compound!" came over the loud speakers.

"Well, food's over!" B.J. said getting up. Hana was out the door and turned around at the sound of her name being called. She turned to see Major Houlihan walking towards her.

"Lieutenant, I want you to go scrub up now. Go!" she said. Hana nodded and went to scrub up.

Upon entering the OR Hana was not surprised but went over by the Major, "lieutenant, go assist Captain Pierce," the head nurse said and Hana went over to him.

"Well, Hana, nice to see you here," he said.

"Same to you, Doctor," Hana replied handing him a scalpel.

After 5 hours in the OR everyone was rather tired. "You did a good job lieutenant," Hawkeye complimented her. Hana threw her gloves and gown in the laundry and pulled her hair out of its bun.

"Thanks, Captain," she said before leaving and walking slowly to her tent. B.J. caught up to her, "Hey, Hana, that was nice work in the OR today."

"Thanks, B.J.," she said.

"Hana you're rather formal with us when around others but when we're like this, just each other, you're not, why is that?"

"Just how I've always been I guess. If you'd rather me be like this all the time I can," she offered hurriedly.

"No, I don't want to rush you into anything." By then they had arrived at her tent and Hana was leaning on the door. "Well good night Hana."

"Good night B.J." she said and slipped inside.

Hawkeye came up to B.J., "Hey what was that about?" he asked.

"Just complimenting her on her work today," B.J. stated. "You're not as chatty with her as I thought rather mellow aren't you?" B.J. said falling on his bunk.

"Mellow?" Hawkeye laughed, "What do you mean mellow?"

"Not as pursuing as you usually are is all."

"I don't know Beej; I just would like to get to know her better than the other nurses I guess."

"Ah, sounds like you really like her, Hawkeye. Like you're in love." B.J. teased.

"Ha! You're crazy! Me in love? Hasn't happened yet!"

"Would you like it to?" B.J. asked Hawkeye was silent a moment before falling down in his cot to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hana woke up and looked around her tent. She remembered what had happened and got up. Hana got dressed in her uniform and walked outside to go to the mess tent. Along the way she passed by a few nurses she had met yesterday and said hello to them. She entered the mess tent and was greeted by Hawkeye.

"Well, good morning Hana," he said cheerfully.

"Good morning," Hana replied nodding.

"How about getting breakfast with me?" Hawkeye asked her.

Hana nodded, "Sure, Hawkeye, I'd like that." Hana got her food and sat down with him at an empty table.

At the other table B.J. just happened to be watching them. "Look at them it's so disgusting," Major Burns said from the other side of the table.

B.J. was about to say something before Colonel Potter stepped in, "Major, leave them alone. I think they make a nice couple if I do say so myself."

"I agree Colonel Potter!" B.J. said smiling returning to his food, but not before seeing Hana laughing while talking to Hawkeye. _Hawk, old buddy, you got this one, whether you know it or not, you like her a lot. _B.J. thought.

Hana left the tent with Hawkeye following her and talking, "Hana, you have a very mysterious air about you, did you know that?"

"Hawkeye, nobody has ever said that to me before, and I take it as a compliment." Hana said smiling at him.

"Has anybody ever told you you're beautiful?" he asked a more serious tone in his voice.

Hana stopped and leaned against the door frame of her tent, "I can't as say as anyone has. Thanks, Hawkeye." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before disappearing into her tent leaving Hawkeye outside.

Hawkeye walked to the swamp humming and in a very good mood. "Looks like someone's happy," B.J. commented seeing Hawkeye's drastic change in morale.

"Well, I have good reason my friend," Hawkeye said talking out his things to shave.

"A shave too huh? Let me guess, it's a nurse."

"Not just a nurse, an angel, a mysterious angel," Hawkeye said swiping the blade across his face.

"Mysterious angel? Why that?"

"She is, you can never tell what she's thinking, she has an air of mystery about her, as I told her."

"You told her, how did she take that?"

"As a compliment actually."

"Hawk, don't you find that odd?"

"What?"

"That she took it as a compliment."

"Yeah, but it adds to the fact that she is a mystery I intend to solve."

B.J. chuckled at his remark and Hawkeye continued shaving.

Hana sighed and smiled at what she had just done, _I kissed Hawkeye, well sort of._ The knock at her door made her jump; Hana opened the door revealing Father Mulcahy standing there.

"Hello, Lieutenant, I came to get you for Colonel Potter," he said.

"Thanks Father," she said brushing past him to go see her C.O.

Hana arrived in his office and stood in front of his desk, "Col. Potter, sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Oh yes lieutenant, come sit," Hana did as directed, "I called you because Father Mulcahy was going to be going to an orphanage and I thought that you should go along."

"An orphanage?"

"Yes, an orphanage for the Korean children."

"Sister Teresa and other nuns run it," Father Mulcahy added from behind her.

"Alright Colonel, when do we leave?" she asked trying to figure out how she felt about this.

"In one hour. Dismissed." He said returning to paper work. Hana walked out of his office and felt compelled to go to the swamp to talk seeing as she had an hour to spare before leaving. Hana hesitantly walked up to the door and knocked she heard someone yell, "Come on in!" therefore Hana walked in.

"Hi, Hana what are you doing here?" B.J. asked throwing a dark at a piece of paper on Major burn's desk.

"Being bored," she replied leaning against the door.

"Well there's plenty of that going around," Hawkeye said handing her a martini. Hana took it and sipped it.

"Ugh! What kind of death chemical do you have in here?!" she exclaimed before handing to back to Hawkeye.

"The usual, just extra chemical," B.J. said.

"Very funny, of course I've never really drank very much so I'm not sure what's good," she said shrugging.

She watched their game for about ten minutes before saying she had make sure the medical kit was packed for her trip with Father Mulcahy. "Have a nice time," Hawkeye said hitting the paper square in the middle.

Hana went to the jeep she assumed they were taking and checked the bag. Everything was in there and Hana went back to her tent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I don't own MASH!**

Eventually the time to leave came and Hana went out to meet Father Mulcahy. He was standing by the jeep waiting for her. "Ready to go?" he asked her getting in.

Hana got into the passenger's seat, and nodded. Father Mulcahy drove out of the camp and in the direction of the orphanage.

The drive was quiet and Father Mulcahy was rather tense, so he decided to start a conversation, "Well lieutenant, you do very nice work in the O.R."

"Thank you Father, as a chaplain I'm not sure there's much I can say in return." She replied.

_What does she mean by that?_ Father Mulcahy thought, but not daring to say it out loud. He then realized that their conversation was now over.

"Lt. Tatakai, I was wondering if you like children?" he asked. _Surely I can get some sort of conversation from this._ He thought

"Yes, I do like children. I used to babysit for my cousin who lived next door," she said.

"I see," he said finding his earlier assumption about conversation to be wrong.

"Lieutenant, what's your family like if you don't mind me asking," he inquired.

"My father's a high school history teacher, and my mother works in the library."

"What are their names?"

"My father's name is David, my mother's Lucinda."

Father Mulcahy decided to give up his tries to strike up conversation because none of them were working very well.

Eventually they arrived at the orphanage and were greeting by a throng of children. Hana reached to get the supplies they brought and almost fell because of little children hugging her legs. She smiled at them and adjusted herself the best she could and grabbed the things. Hana found Sister Teresa rather pleasant and she and Father Mulcahy set up some of the things to give the children vaccines.

Hana looked at her next patient who turned out to be Japanese orphan. The young girl looked at the needle and immediately her eyes became very wide. Hana smiled, "_It's alright this is only going to hurt a little bit."_ Hana said in Japanese which she could speak rather well. The girl nodded as she was given the shot.

Father Mulcahy was watching Hana talk with the girl and he saw a very caring side of her a side that he realized he loved her. He turned his head quickly to avoid being seen by her wandering eyes. He tried to make himself believe that he didn't love her, but he couldn't help it, _I'm in love with Hana Tatakai._

Hana noticed Father Mulcahy turn sharply away once she caught him looking at her. _Hmm, that's odd, why didn't he want me to see him watching me? _She thought before returning to work.

After the work was done Father Mulcahy was gathering a few supplies to put in the jeep where Hana was waiting. He came out and saw her looking out toward the hills. She looked so beautiful to him with her brown hair flowing behind her and her blue eyes seeming so dark and beautiful and he forgot what he was doing until she turned her head making him walk quickly forward. He got into the jeep and began driving Hana sitting next to him.

He stopped the jeep about an hour later to rest for a moment before going off again. Hana was occupying herself by staring off into space.

"Father?" she broke the steady silence.

"Yes, Lt.?"

"Today, why did you look away when I looked at you?"

"I…" he couldn't bring himself to tell her so instead he did what he had wanted to do all day. He kissed her.

Hana was rather surprised when instead of answering her question she was kissed by the chaplain. She broke them apart by pushing him away. Father Mulcahy saw surprise, and anger in her eyes. He moved over quickly and began driving. Hana said nothing but instead pondered over what had just happened. By the time they reached camp it was about 9:00. Father Mulcahy said he would have the left-over things taken to the store room so Hana could go to her tent.

"Father, I was actually wondering if I could talk to you," she said.

"Certainly," he replied and led her to his tent.

He got inside and pulled out a chair. Hana came in and let the door close behind her. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked her knowing fully well what she would probably say.

"I want to know why you kissed me," she said not taking the chair offered.

"Lieutenant, when I saw you talking to the girl in the orphanage, I found myself falling in love with you. When you asked that question I couldn't tell you so I decided to show you."

Hana instead of saying something slapped him. Her hand brushing his cheek hard and fast caught him off guard. "I believe that was called for, I apologize for slapping you it was rash," she said and walked out of the priest's tent.

On the way to her own Hana thought about why she was so mad about him kissing her. Hana knew that she wouldn't have been that mad if she didn't like someone else. The only question is who. Suddenly a name came to her mind which made her smile, _Hawkeye_. Hana smiled in realization that she liked Hawkeye. The only problem was if he liked her, and that Father Mulcahy loved her. Hana thought of Father Mulcahy as a friend nothing more, but now maybe not even that. Hana fell onto her cot and looked up at the green canvas ceiling. She fell into a fit full sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dont own M*A*S*H and never will**

Hana woke up at about 4:30; she knew very well that sleep was out of the question so she decided to go to the mess tent to get coffee, or something. She pulled on her fatigues and walked out of her tent. As she walked to the mess tent she remembered that she should probably take a look at the duty roster. She saw that she had the 5 o'clock to 9 o'clock shift with Captain Pierce. The thought of working with him made her smile, Hana walked toward the mess tent happily until she passed Father Mulcahy's tent. She quickened her step to the mess tent, when she got there she saw Hawkeye sitting on a bench outside.

He looked up and smiled at her, "Good morning, lieutenant, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied leaning on one of the supporting beams of the mess tent.

"I couldn't wait for the coffee, and besides Major Burns sleep talking was wearing on me," he said smiling. "What about you?"

"I had a few other things on my mind," she replied looking rather sad.

"What is it?" he asked a genuine look of concern on his face as he got up and went to her.

She looked up to him, "Nothing, never mind I said anything," she said. But Hawkeye was not convinced seeing the pained look on her face.

"Hana, what is it?"

She sighed, "I'll tell you later alright?" she said smiling.

"Alright then, how was your trip to the orphanage yesterday?" _that's it, she was fine until yesterday, something must've happened, but what could make her so upset?_ Hawkeye thought.

"It went well," Hana said not telling him anything that happened to her.

"Ok, well I think I should go look at the duty roster for today," he said turning away.

"I already looked, we have the shift at five," she said rather blankly.

"Hmm, that'll be interesting won't it?"

She laughed, "I hope not."

Both of them talked for a while outside the mess tent. Meanwhile, Father Mulcahy was thinking about what he should do about this new feeling for a nurse that she didn't feel for him. He decided that a walk around camp might clear his mind but he would've thought twice if he knew what he was going to see. He began walking and turned the corner towards the mess tent and saw Hana and Hawkeye talking and standing rather close. He felt a ping of jealousy swell up inside of him, _what are they doing? Wait, they're just talking I have no reason to be jealous of Hawkeye. _ He thought and continued walking. He came up to them and greeted them.

"Good morning Father," Hawkeye said. Hana only nodded without looking at the priest Hawkeye noticed this and thought something was wrong between them.

"It should be a nice day today," Father Mulcahy remarked before walking away. Hawkeye turned back to Hana to see her glaring at the spot Father Mulcahy had been standing.

"What's wrong? Did something happen between you?" he asked.

She looked up and her expression instantly changed, "What no, I was just…" her words drifted off as well as her eyes.

Hawkeye sighed seeing as he wasn't going to get any answers from her. He headed back to the swamp, when he came in he noticed that B.J. was already up, "What were you doing?" B.J. asked.

"Talking with Lt. Tatakai."

"You don't seem happy about it, something wrong?"

"With me, no. she seemed upset about something, Father Mulcahy said hello to us and Hana was glaring holes where he was, it's like something happened at the orphanage yesterday."

"That does seem odd; did you ask her about it?"

"Yeah, she said she'd tell me about what was on her mind later, but she wouldn't say if anything was wrong between her and Father Mulcahy."

"Maybe two and two are put together."

"Yeah maybe, she's the mystery I said I'd solved, and I can't do that if a piece is missing."

"Hawkeye, maybe she doesn't want to tell you."

"You have a point, but she doesn't know how I feel, if I tell her she might be more open."

"Maybe, but how will you tell her?"

"I have to figure that out."


	6. Chapter 6

Finally the time came for Hana to go on shift in post-op. she entered and told the nurse on duty that she would be taking over, Kelley handed her the coat and clipboard and left. Hana sat down at the desk going over patient files when Captain Hunnicut walked over to her.

"How are things going here?" he asked her.

"Fine, wait isn't Captain Pierce supposed to be on duty?" she stated.

"He said he might be late."

"Oh," Hana went over to a patient and gave another dose of penicillin.

Presently Captain Pierce came in, "Hello all sorry I'm late."

"Hey Hawk, I'll leave you two, to work," B.J. said before leaving.

Hana filled Hawkeye in on every patient there and sat back down at the desk. Hawkeye came up to the desk and leaned against the wall, "Lieutenant, how about coming with me to the Officer's Club after the shift, that is if the war doesn't hinder our plans."

"Ok," was Hana's reply as she smiled at the doctor, "But I'm not drinking just remember that," she said smiling.

"Deal," Hawkeye agreed going over to check on a patient.

When their shift was over Hawkeye and Hana were talking outside the door to post-op. "Hawkeye, you don't mind if I don't come right away, I have to go talk to Father Mulcahy," Hana explained.

"Sure that's fine, I need to shave any way," he said. She walked in the direction of the camp chaplain's tent.

Hana walked in when she heard the sound of him calling to come in. he looked up rather surprised to see her, "Hello, father," Hana said.

"Hello, Lieutenant."

"Father, I came to apologize for what I did yesterday, and the apology I made wasn't very real for lack of a better word," Hana explained still keeping her eyes off the chaplain.

Father Mulcahy found that he loved her so much as she stood there looking at the ground, "I do forgive you my child," he said standing up and taking her hands, "I really do."

Hana smiled before exiting the tent. She sighed then realized that he had held her hands without her realization. She shook off this thought and went to the Officer's Club to meet Hawkeye.

When she walked in it was rather empty except for Hawkeye sitting at a corner table waiting for her. Hana walked over to him, "Hi, is this seat taken?"

"Well my date didn't show up so you'll do," he said a smiling like he did that one time on the mess tent.

He pushed a glass of water over to her Hana mumbled thanks. "Hana, I have to tell you something," Hawkeye said.

"Yes?"

"Hana the first time I saw you, I fell in love with you. I don't know how or why, but I'm deeply in love with you Hana."

"Hawkeye, I can't say I'm in love with you, but I certainly feel something for you. I don't know what it is but I do feel something for you." Hana said to him.

"I'm glad. Hana you said something was wrong earlier, what was it?"

_Oh, what am I going to tell him? That Father Mulcahy is also in love me and kissed me? That would go over well, but now I have two people in love with me. Wait one thing at a time, what do I tell Hawkeye?!_ Hana thought, "It was all the children, I saw a Japanese girl there, and she got to me, it made me feel so awful that the north Koreans were doing this." Hana said and being inwardly happy that she had thought of something Hawkeye had bought.

"That's normal, Hana there will always be orphans but showing them a little kindness goes a long way," Hawkeye said putting his hand over hers. When he did this she remembered Father Mulcahy doing it to her and she felt happy with Hawkeye doing this to her.

"Hawkeye, walk with me?"

"Sure," he said and they both left the Officer's Club. Once outside he put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. Hana leaned into Hawkeye and felt so safe and protected in his arms. They walked for a while and stopped looking out over a plane.

Father Mulcahy happened to be walking at this time and saw Hana in the surgeon's arms. He felt very mad at Hawkeye for holding her, and wondered if he should get their attention but decided against it and walked on. _What is she doing with him?_ He thought.

"Hawkeye?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I go back to my tent I'm kind of tired?"

"Sure, Hana," he said and kissed her fore head. Hana didn't move but stayed in his arms.

"On second thought I could fall asleep here," she said smiling. "But I'll go back to my tent anyway, good night Hawkeye," she said before walking off.

"Good night, Hana."

Hawkeye entered the swamp to find B.J. there but not Frank which he didn't care about, "You were out late," B.J. commented.

"I was with an angel," hawk said.

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah, she said that she liked me, but she seemed very worried about something else."

"Well, maybe she'll open up in time."

"I hope your right," Hawkeye said before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hana woke up then realized that she needed a shower, she sighed thinking it might give her some time to think about the turn of events that had happened in the last two days. She got out of bed and put on her uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, sitting down she put her makeup on and then headed for the mess tent.

When she entered, she got into line and got her food. She couldn't find a place to sit so she sat down at an empty part of a table. She ate in silence while others watched her at another table. "I wonder why she's sitting alone and not with the other nurses'?" Colonel Potter said.

"I don't know Colonel, should we invite her over here?" B.J. suggested.

"That would be a good idea, Hunnicut," the Colonel said.

"Oh sir, would you mind if I asked her?" Radar pleaded.

"Sure son go ahead," the Colonel said nodding.

Radar got up and walked over to where the lieutenant was sitting, "Good morning, lieutenant, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and sit with us?"

Hana's eyes flickered over to the table, "No thank you, Radar, I'd rather be alone if you don't mind," she said rather blankly.

"Oh, alright ma'am," he said and scurried back to his seat.

"What did she say?" B.J. asked the company clerk.

"She said she'd rather be alone," Radar said.

"Who said that?" Captain Pierce asked sitting down.

"Oh Pierce, I didn't see you," the Colonel said.

"And in answer to your question we were talking about Lt. Tatakai," B.J. said.

"'What about her?" Hawkeye inquired.

"She's sitting alone at a table, and when Radar offered to have her sit with us she said no," Klinger said.

When Hawkeye looked up to see her, but he only saw her retreating figure leaving the mess tent.

"Well, she's gone now," Hawkeye said.

"Sir, the mail's here," Radar said leaving the mess tent to get the mail.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that she didn't want to sit here?" B.J. asked.

"B.J., she probably had something on her mind," the Colonel said, "that's all."

Hana found herself walking around and went back to her tent. Hana looked up at the knock on her door.

"Come," she said. Radar came in carrying in the mail bag.

"Mail's here ma'am," he said. "This is for you from, Lucinda Gains."  
"My mother, thank you Radar," she said taking the letter and tossing it on the table.

"Oh well, good bye ma'am," he said.

"Good bye, Radar," Hana replied staring off into nothingness. He left and Hana remembered her earlier thought to take a shower.

She got out of the shower and walked back to her tent. Hana got dressed and sighed falling back on her bed. She glanced at the letter from her mother; Hana opened it and read its contents.

_Dear Hana,_

_I can't say much for what's happening around here. I hope you're enjoying yourself the best you can, and that you find time to meet the people you're working with. _

Hana had to stop at that point in the letter because wounded were reported to be coming. Hana went over to help out in triage. She bumped into B.J. on the way there, "Hello, lieutenant, wonderful day for casualties."  
"I suppose, Doctor," she said absent mindedly.

B.J. could tell something was on her mind as he watched her work in triage. She seemed to be distracted but she did her work although not as attentively as he would've liked.

When she got into surgery Hana was assigned to Captain Hunnicut. "We meet again Lieutenant," he greeted her.

"Yes doctor, we do," she said. B.J. was puzzled by her behavior but shook it off as the patient was laid in front of him.

About halfway through the patient's surgery, "Clamp," B.J. said.

"Clamp," Hana dropped the clamp but quickly recovered it.

"Sorry, Doctor," she said before he could say anything.

"That's quite alright, it happens to everybody, nice catch though," he said smiling through his mask.

"Thank you," she said handing him the scissors he just asked for.

A little later she was assigned to work with Major Burns, "Scissors," he said.

"Scissors," Hana replied handing them to him.

"I needed a clamp not scissors!" he said throwing them at her.

She moved out of the way of the sharp projectile, "You asked for the scissors, Doctor!" she defended herself.

"Major! I request a new, more competent nurse!" he said calling to Major Houlihan.

"Very well, I'll take over, lieutenant," the Major said coming to take her place. Hana moved out and replaced her gloves, and went over to where she was taking over which just happened to be Captain Pierce's table.

"Don't worry about that lieutenant, you did what you were told, and I know I have a competent nurse," he said to her smiling.

"Thank you Captain," she said handing him a lap sponge.

After 11 hours of surgery everyone was rather tired. "I think I'll go and sleep for week," Captain Pierce announced.

"I'll join you," B.J. said following his friend.

"What about you Hana?" Hawkeye asked directing the question toward the nurse beside them.

"Pass, I have a letter to read," she said walking rather briskly toward her tent.

"How can she have so much energy?" Hawkeye asked.

"She looked tired, but I'm sure she just wanted to get away from you," B.J. said.

"Me?! Oh no, I'm sure it's you my friend," Hawkeye said.

Hana entered her tent and picked up the letter where she left it.

_ Please write back Hana, I know how good you are with that._

_ Hana I do hope that you get close with someone there in Korea, we all know you need somebody to talk to and be friends with. I don't want you closing up again. I encourage you to forget the past and all that happened. We all love and miss you,_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mother_

Hana sighed and replaced the letter in its envelope. She sighed thinking about if she should tell her mother about what had happened at camp.

_Dear mother,_

_ Thank you for sending you letter, it's always a joy hearing from you. I have had time to meet the people I'm working with and they are all very nice. One of the first few days I got here I was assigned to go with the chaplain to one of the local orphanages. All the children there were so happy to see us, and were all so sweet. The nuns working there were also grateful for the supplies we brought them._

_ Father Mulcahy, the chaplain, had been very acted a little odd that day so on the way back I asked him about it. He was silent for a moment before kissing me. I was rather shocked by this but said nothing. _

_ When we returned to camp I asked him about it and said that he was in love with me. I was rather mad and slapped him. The next day I apologized for what I had done to him._

_ But before I apologized to him, one of the surgeons, Hawkeye Pierce, I had been working in the hospital with had asked me over to the Officer's Club, where I went after seeing Father Mulcahy. When I was with him, he told me that he had feelings for me. I responded by telling him I felt something for him too. I haven't told him that Father Mulcahy is also in love with me._

_ Mother I need advice, what should I do?_

_ Hana Tatakai_

Hana sighed before addressing the envelope. She took it over to the office and looked at the desk where Radar had fallen asleep, "Radar?" she said.

He quickly shot up, "Ah, yes ma'am?"

"I need you to mail this for me," she said holding the letter out to him.

"Oh yes ma'am," he said.

"Thank you Radar," she said before going back to her tent for some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hana woke up at 3:30 the next morning and sighed, her mind was filled with thoughts and questions that she couldn't answer, and she knew sleep would not come soon enough. She got out of bed and got dressed while her head was spinning. She walked out of her tent and lazily walked around camp. She had no intended place to go, or knew where she was even walking, but ended by a row of tents and leaned against one of them. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head down. She couldn't help it any longer but let the tears fall silently down her face.

Captain Hunnicut was walking around the camp after re-reading a letter from his wife. He spotted a figure on the ground, and as he approached it, he saw that it was one of the nurses. He walked over and touched her on the shoulder, "Hey," he said softly. He was quite surprised when the tear streaked face of Lt. Hana Tatakai looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her very concerned.

"Nothing…" she said her voice very low.

"Hana, you've been crying, you can't tell me there's nothing wrong," he said in a non-persuasive tone.

"You're right, B.J. I…" her words failed her as she let her eyes stray from the kind surgeon.

"Here, come on," he said and helped her up and took her to the supply tent where they could talk. She again sat on the floor where B.J. sat in front of her and took her hands.

"Hana, what is it?" he asked.

"You're going to think this is funny, but… I have two men in love with me, and some…" her voice trailed off again.

"What do you mean two men?"

"Hawkeye and… Father Mulcahy," she said the last name only in a whisper but he still heard it.

"Father Mulcahy?"

"Yeah, he's in love with me and I don't know what to do. But I wouldn't be this upset if that didn't happen."

"If what didn't happen?" he asked her confused.

"When I was going through nursing school I had a relationship with one of the doctors there. He and I were thinking of making it permanent, and three days after he asked me he…" she stopped there and let out a shaky breathe, "He died. After that if I didn't get really close to someone I would close up and just be quiet, but I had friends in school and that only happened a little bit. B.J., I'm in love now, I but I can't stop thinking about David. I don't want to get hurt again; because I don't know what I could to myself if that happened again."

"Hana," he said taking her hands causing her to look up, "There will always be hurt and pain in life, in a relationship. But you have to look past that; there's more love in a relationship than pain anyway," he said pushing her hair back away from her face.

She smiled, "Thank you B.J., but…" she looked up into his eyes and had a very real attraction to the man. He felt one to her and leaned in kissing her. She gave into the kiss and forgot her troubles for a moment. He broke them apart and both realized what they had done. B.J. left the supply room leaving Hana alone.

She didn't stay there for very long but got up and ran outside, "B.J…." she called but it was too late, he was already too far away. She sighed and walked miserably back to her tent. Hana fell down on her cot and tried to sleep after the course of events.


	9. Chapter 9

When Hana woke up she really resented getting out of bed and facing everybody. But she eventually did and made her way toward the mess tent. When she entered she was greeted by a rather cheerful Hawkeye, "Good morning, lieutenant."

She tried her best to be cheerful, "Hello, Captain," she replied smiling.

"Would you like to get breakfast with me?"

"I was hoping you would ask," she said. Once both were settled at a table they quickly found conversation. That it, until a certain surgeon came to the table.

"Hey, Hawkeye, hello Lt. Tatakai," he said giving Hana the cold shoulder.

"Hi Captain," Hana muttered. Hawkeye sensed the tension between nurse and surgeon.

"What happened with you two?" he asked.

"Hm, nothing," B.J. said looking up from his food.

Hana's head bounced up from its place on her hand, "What did you say Hawkeye, I'm sorry."

Hawkeye said nothing but continued eating while Hana was half eating half sleeping while B.J. ate.

After breakfast casualties came in. And just by pure luck Hana was assigned to Captain Hunnicut. The two worked with thick tension between them, and the only conversation between them was the asked for surgical equipment.

"Retract that," B.J. said.

"Yes, doctor," Hana replied retracting the blood out of the way.

"Clamp," he said. Hana picked up the clamp but dropped it, "Lieutenant! Watch what you're doing! Don't be so stupid!" he yelled at her.

"Sorry doctor," she mumbled handing him another clamp.

"Hunnicut," Colonel Potter said, "Calm done no harm done."

The rest of the time in surgery Hana was assigned to Colonel Potter, which was a very nice change from Captain Hunnicut.

After 5 hours in surgery the crew was a little tired. "Lt. Tatakai, you have post-op duty," Major Houlihan said passing her by. Hana nodded and got ready for hospital duty.

She arrived in post-op and was surprised to see who the doctor was; Captain Hunnicut.

"Hello Captain," Hana said.

"Hana," he said rather bluntly.

"What's wrong with you?!" she demanded

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"You've been giving me the cold shoulder ever since last night, and today during post-op… what's wrong?"

"I've… I don't mean to do that to you, I just feel so guilty about what we did."

"What exactly did we do? You helped me out when I broke down, we didn't know that was going to happen. B.J., I understand how you feel, but that's no reason to treat me like you can't even breathe the air around me!"

"Hana I'm sorry for doing that, but I've never been unfaithful to Peggy before."

"I know, B.J. you've been good, better than most," she said sitting down by him, "better than Major Burns. B.J. you helped me out in a time of need and I thank you for that. You weren't really unfaithful, just helpful. Now can we be friends again?"

"Sure, Hana," he said smiling at her. Hana smiled back glad she had her friend back.

After her shift in post-op Hana went into her tent and slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Hana woke up and looked around her tent. For once she was glad that she woke up at 6:30 giving her half an hour to take a shower and get dressed. She did as planned but also found herself thinking more about the problem between her, Hawkeye, and Father Mulcahy. She pondered these things, and the water didn't have the calming effect it usually did on her.

She got out, got dressed and headed for the mess tent. Instead of running into Hawkeye, she ran into Father Mulcahy in line, "Oh Good morning lieutenant," he greeted her.

"Good morning, Father Mulcahy," she said trying her best to be calm about this matter.

"Would you like to sit with me?" he asked her.

Hana nodded and followed the priest to an empty table. They ate their food in silence before talking.

The table that consisted of Hawkeye, B.J., Colonel Potter, Klinger, and Radar, were all devoted to their meals but a few pairs of eyes wandered over to where the nurse and priest were sitting.

"I wonder what she's doing over there," Klinger remarked.

"Yeah, so do I," Hawkeye said turning away.

"Maybe she's just talking with him, as a priest," B.J. said.

"See, Hunnicut's probably right. After all he is a priest, no use trying to find out." Colonel Potter said.

"Radar," Hawkeye said pulling the corporal over to him, "Go find out what they're saying."

"Sir, can I go with him?" Klinger requested.

"Alright," Hawkeye said.

"Pierce, don't you think this is a little out of hand?" col. Potter questioned.

"I don't think so," Hawkeye said then continued eating.

Klinger and Radar followed Father Mulcahy and Hana outside.

"Father Mulcahy, I really do like what you're doing, I just… don't have anything to give you in return for it."

"That's understandable my child, after all what I did was rather fast I must say," he said while nervously laughing.

"Thank you for understanding Father," she said and left the scene. Once she left Klinger and Radar ran back to tell Captain Pierce what happened.

"Well, what was it?" the Captain inquired.

"She said she like what he was doing but didn't have anything to give him in return," Klinger filled in.

"And then he said that was understandable and what he did was rather fast," Radar supplied.

"Then she left," Klinger said.

"See hawk, it makes no sense, it could be about her parents for all we know," B.J. said.

"You're right, I'll give up my hunt," Hawkeye said defeated then walked back with B.J. to the swamp.

Hana sighed and fell back on her cot, the silence was killing her, so she decided to read. But before she could pick up the book Major Houlihan knocked on her door. "Come in."

The Major entered her tent, "Lt. Tatakai, I want you to do inventory detail right now."

"Yes major," Hana said thankful she had something to do. Hana took the clipboard and headed to the supply room. She entered and began checking supply. About a quarter of the way through the door opened. Hana turned and saw Hawkeye walk in, he closed the door and walked over to her.

"Need some help?" he offered.

"Sure," Hana said. The two got through two boxes. Hana stepped forward to reach a box but so did Hawkeye and the two were standing rather close together. Hana looked up at him, and his eyes held hers in a trance. Unlike most girls this happened to with Hawkeye, she didn't blush or look away but looked at him with deep blue eyes. Hawkeye placed a hand under her chin and kissed her. Hana relaxed into his kiss and the world was forgotten. Hawkeye kept a slow pace; not daring to cause her to push away from him. The door opened and Hana put a hand to his chest and separated the two quickly before the intruder could see they were kissing. Unfortunately Father Mulcahy could see the two standing very close. Hana took a step back, "Hello Father," she said.

"Oh, I came to get some penicillin," he said scanning the room. _They were so close; could something be going on between them? _The Father questioned himself.

"Oh, here," Hana said going to get the box. She handed it to him and Father Mulcahy walked out closing the door.

Hana slumped down against the shelves, "Hey come on Hana," Hawkeye said helping her up.

"Alright, it's just that I don't know why I'm upset about him seeing us together," she said taking his hand.

"What's there to be upset about?" he asked her looking at her smiling.

"You're right, I'm just jumpy or something," she said finding the floor to be rather interesting.

"Mm-hm. How about we finish this and go back to your tent?" he suggested.

"Why would we go back to my tent?" she asked.

"To talk," he said.

Hana nodded, "uh-huh." They both finished supply and Hana reported the results to Major Houlihan. When she got to her tent Hawkeye was already there sitting on her bed, "Off Hawkeye," she said.

Hawkeye got off of her bed and sat down in a chair. Hana sat down in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you Hawkeye."

"For what?" he questioned.

"Everything," she said. Hawkeye was content to stay like this forever, and Hana's reluctance to move was very pleasing. Hana sighed and closed her eyes letting the relaxing feeling of being in his arms wash over her.

"Hana?"

"Hmm?"

"I have post-op duty now, I'll come back when I'm done alright?" he said.

"Ok I have it afterwards, sorry Hawkeye," she said looking up at him and moving off.

"That's alright, I'll come a little later then," he said.

"Alright see you Hawkeye," she said.

"Bye," he replied before leaving her tent.

Hana sat down and thought that she should go talk to Father Mulcahy for whatever reason. _Not that he needs an explanation,_ she thought before going to find him. She ran into Klinger first though, "Klinger do you know Father Mulcahy is?" she asked.

Klinger saw the hopeful look in her eyes, "I think I saw him go to his tent," he said.

"Thanks Klinger," the lieutenant replied and walked in that direction. Hana arrived at his tent and hesitantly knocked. She wasn't sure she heard him saw come in so she knocked again. She was sure she heard it the second time and entered. He looked up, "Hello, lieutenant," he said.

"Hello Father," she said looking down.

He looked at her in silence before speaking, "Lieutenant, what were you doing in the supply room?"

"Major Houlihan put me on supply detail and Hawkeye came in and offered to help me. We stepped to get a box at the same time and you came in," she said leaving out an important part of the equation.

"I do apologize for prying…"

"No, I came in here to tell you anyway," she defended. Hana saw no further need to be in their so she left.

When her shift in post-op came Hana was more than thrilled to be working with Major Burns. Those were the worst hours of the day. When her shift ended a tired Hana absent mindedly walked to her tent. She had completely for gotten that Hawkeye was coming over and walked inside falling on her bed.

"Tired?" she heard a voice from the darkness. She opened her eyes and yelled out in surprise. Hawkeye turned on her light, "Hey, it's alright, it's just me."

Hana sighed and relaxed, "I forgot you said you were coming," she said.

"I figured," he said sitting next her on the bed.

"Hawkeye," she said quietly leaning on him and leaning back onto the bed. Hawkeye kissed her neck causing her to smile.

"I'm tired, can't we stay like this?" she asked turning towards him.

"Sure," he replied kissing her. Hana broke them apart and rested her head on his shoulder. Eventually both of them fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Hana woke up very slowly and looked around her tent. She saw that it was 5:00 and decided to get breakfast early. She went to get out of bed but something held her down. She turned her head and came face to face with the surgeon who was holding her. Hana smiled remembering the events of last night, her stomach loudly protested about the lack of food seeing as she only ate breakfast yesterday and the day before. Hana smiled and kissed Hawkeye. A moment later she felt him kiss back showing he was awake. Hana pulled away and looked into his smiling face, "I think that was the best wake up call since I've been here," he said.

"Hawkeye, can you let go of me?" she asked.

Hawkeye removed his arm allowing both of them to get up. Hana again stood in front of him, he held her for a moment, "Hawkeye, I would kind of like breakfast, so can you please leave while I change uniforms?"

"Alright, I'll be waiting," he said and left her tent. Hana found her other uniform and changed into that. When she came out of her tent Hawkeye was waiting for her.

"Come on, Hana," he said putting and arm around her and started walking towards the mess tent. Hawkeye and Hana were the first and only ones there besides Klinger who was working.

"Captain, Lieutenant, what brings you here so early?" Klinger asked.

"This creep followed me here," Hana said motioning to Hawkeye who was walking behind her.

"I'll buy that," Klinger said smiling. Both bot their food and sat down. Hana and Hawkeye ate in the silence of the early morning.

"Hana?"

"What is it Hawkeye?"

"Yesterday, you were very worried about Father Mulcahy seeing us in the supply room, why was that?"

Hana sighed, "I don't know, I was just… I don't know Hawkeye," she said.

Hawkeye could see he was upsetting her so he decided to drop the subject. "Come on," he said. Hana followed him outside. Hawkeye was content to just have her there with him. Unlike the other nurses he saw, he didn't try to keep a fast pace with Hana, but rather enjoyed just the feeling of her presence. He led Hana over to the Officer's Club.

"Hawkeye, the Officer's Club isn't even open, why are we here?"

"No reason," he said turning her to face him and held her in his grasp. Hana smiled and looked up to him. Hawkeye kissed her which she willingly gave into.

Father Mulcahy wasn't having any luck in writing his next sermon as Hana was the only thing on his mind. He decided that maybe a walk would be good for him. He came around the corner where the Officer's Club and saw something he wished he hadn't. Hana was in the arms of Hawkeye and kissing him. _This explains the supply tent yesterday_, he thought. He stood there for only a moment before quickly returning back to his tent. He sat on his cot and prayed that Hana would come to her senses before she really got hurt because of Hawkeye.

Hana pulled away for air and looked up into his mischievous blue eyes, "Is this why you brought me out here?" she asked.

"One of the reasons," he said going to kiss her again. Hana pulled away and laughed at his pained face.

"Hawkeye," she said. Hawkeye sighed and realized his grip on her a fraction. She pulled out of his grasp and walked off away from him. She turned her head and smiled a little before running off. Hawkeye stood there and watched her, when she was gone Hawkeye left to go back to the swamp. He entered the tent and found B.J. and Frank just waking up.

"You didn't come home last night," B.J. commented.

"I know," hawk said.

"Well Pierce, where were you hmm? Out with another nurse again?" Frank said.

"Frank, you have your share of nurses," Hawkeye remarked.

"I do not!" the Major protested before leaving.

"Well, come on hawk, where were you?" B.J. asked.

"Guess," Hawkeye said.

"With Lt. Tatakai, right?"

"Yeah. B.J. she's so… I don't know how to explain it, one minute she's fine the next… she's worried about something, or she's closed up completely to me. And then she'll not even be here, she's thinking but in another world."

"Well, hawk, I don't know what to tell you," B.J. said. B.J. had a hunch why she was acting like that, _she's thinking of David, and the worried I don't understand. _B.J. had forgotten what Hana told him about Father Mulcahy.

"How about we go get some breakfast," B.J. said

"I already did, but I can't say I ate anything," Hawkeye said getting up from his cot.

Both captains found a table with majors Burns and Houlihan, Radar, and Colonel Potter.

"Ah, Hunnicut, there you are," col. Potter said, "I just got a call from a Korean field hospital; they need supplies, a surgeon, and a nurse. And I'm volunteering you for the job."

"Ok Colonel, what nurse is going with me?" B.J. asked.

"I was thinking about sending one of the new ones maybe, it's up to you," Col. Potter said.

Nurses' names were suggested until B.J. spoke up, "You said new right? Why not Lt. Tatakai, you can't get any newer than her."

"Good idea Hunnicut. Radar, go find Lt. Tatakai and bring here on the double," Col. Potter said to the company clerk who stated it at the same time.

"Colonel, don't you think that Lt. Tatakai is a little knew for this job?" Major Houlihan pointed out.

"Major, I say she should go," the Colonel said. Houlihan opened her mouth to protest but she saw Hana come in behind Radar.

"Sir, I brought her," Radar said.

"Thank you Radar. Lt. Tatakai, you have been chosen to assist Captain Hunnicut on his trip to a field hospital as his nurse." The Colonel said.

"Very well Colonel, it'll be rather interesting anyway," she said.

"That's the spirit! Radar go have the supplies packed on the jeep. I suggest you two go get ready," he said gesturing to Hana and B.J. they both nodded and left the mess tent.

"B.J., why am I going with you?" Hana asked.

"Because he said new and you're as close as they come, besides you're a rather good nurse," he said leaving her at the tent.


	12. Chapter 12

Time came for the departure and Hana walked out to the jeep, Col. Potter and Hawkeye were there to see them off, "Alright, it looks like you both are ready."

"I think so Colonel," B.J. commented.

"Be careful you two, and B.J., be mindful of what you're driving," Hawkeye said nodding in the direction of Hana.

"Hawk, I think I can drive a jeep."

"I hope so," came Hana's reply.

Calls of farewell were heard as B.J. and Hana left the camp. Once they were a ways away Hana spoke up, "B.J., what's it like, a field hospital?"

"Well, it's kind of like a M*A*S*H, only smaller, a lot smaller."

Hana nodded and watched the scenery go by. Eventually they pulled up at the field hospital; B.J. got out followed by Hana. Upon entering Hana saw wounded almost stacked on top of each other a Korean surgeon came over to greet them, "Hi, I'm dr. Cho, thank you for coming so quickly, please you can scrub up there," he said indicating a sink behind them, "We have a large number of casualties and are need in of help and supplies."

"Well, help you have and supplies are outside," B.J. said. Dr. Cho called to his men to start unloading the jeep, Hana and B.J. scrubbed up and set to work. About 6 patients in; "Clamp," B.J. said.

"Clamp," Hana replied handing him the instrument.

"You work well under pressure; or in this case-" a shell exploded outside causing him to stop.

"Bombs," he said smiling. Hana smiled back.

"Pickups."

"Pickups," Hana put the instrument in his hand. Her eyes scanned the room watching the other surgeons.

After the patients were finished that night, B.J. and Hana went into a small room they were given to sleep, "You did well in there."  
"Thank you, B.J." Hana said sitting down, "It's no different from a M*A*S*H, just smaller, and bloodier if you can believe that."

B.J. laughed, "I know what you mean, all I'm seeing is red; if I go to sleep I'm afraid I'll be calling, 'clamp'."

"Be careful, I might just answer you," Hana remarked laughing.

"I've never known you to have a sense of humor, besides a laugh, that's it."

"Well that more or less is my sense I've humor I've never been one for making jokes; just laughing," she explained.

"Laughter is still a nice sound," he said leaning back.

"Mm-hmm" Hana replied.

"Hana, what's your name mean?" B.J. asked her.

"It means flower in Japanese. I'm not Japanese but I can speak it a little, and my mother was always partial to it. Of course, Tatakai isn't my last name, its Gains, but I always went by Tatakai because my mother had friends with that last name; so she gave it to me," Hana explained.

"It's still a pretty name," he said.

"Thank you Captain. Night B.J.," she said settling down to go to sleep.

"Night," he said doing the same.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Hana and B.J. left with a just about empty jeep.

B.J. looked over at Hana and noticed that she didn't look very well, "Hana, are you feeling ok?"

Hana turned to him giving him a weak smile, "Well, I don't exactly get motion sickness very often."

B.J. smiled back and pulled the jeep over, "Thanks B.J."

Hana climbed into the back and lay down on the two empty seats. She had one knee up and her arm covering her eyes. A gun shot came out of nowhere and Hana cried out in pain putting a hand to her bloody leg.

"Hana!" B.J. yelled. He jumped out and grabbed her. A shell exploded on the other side of the road and B.J. ran down the hill on the other side of the jeep. He put Hana down and both ducked as another shell came down. There was silence for a moment before both doctor and nurse looked up to see that the jeep had been shelled.

"Well, we're stuck here," B.J. said.

Hana nodded but a look of pain was on her face. "Here let me look at that," B.J. said moving over to look at Hana's injury.

"Here," Hana said handing him the medical bag, "I grabbed off the jeep when you picked me up."

"Good thinking," he said. He examined the wound very carefully, "It's not too deep, I think I can get the bullet out," he said.

"Alright, I guess I get to play nurse," Hana said. B.J. chuckled and pulled out scissors, a syringe, a bottle of medicine, alcohol, a bandage, and a pair of forceps.

"You keep all that in the bag?" Hana questioned.

"I like it to be complete," he said. Hana hissed in pain as he sterilized the wound with a cotton ball that had alcohol on it.

"I'll give you something to numb to the pain," he said filling up the syringe with the liquid in the bottle. He stuck the needle in her leg along with the fluid.

"Thanks, I'm glad this happened when I went with a doctor and not Father Mulcahy," Hana said.

B.J. nodded, "Yeah it should be done, tell me if you feel anything," he said and pressed on her leg where the wound was. Hana shook her head. "Good, now for the bullet, I'll get everything I need. The nurse is now the patient."

Hana nodded as B.J. grabbed the forceps to get the bullet.

Once he was done he wrapped the wound with the bandage and gauze. "There, all better," B.J. said.

"I still have a hole in my leg," she said. Gun shots were heard and both got down. B.J. got down on top of Hana and covered her up. Once the shots stopped neither moved, the sound of someone speaking Korean was heard causing them to be perfectly still. Once they heard the people go into the bushes B.J. got up.

"Sorry for well, that," B.J. apologized.

"No it's alright, you acted a friend would thank you," she said. Hana moved against the tree and tilted her head.

"Is there any chance I have a concussion or can I go to sleep?" she asked.

"Nah, go ahead," B.J. said. Hana smiled and went to sleep.

Meanwhile at camp casualties were almost finished.

"Two more doctor," Major Houlihan reported to the surgeons.

"Well that's it for me," Major Burns said. "You both can handle the other patients right?" he asked.

"Yes Frank, and then we can re-do yours," Hawkeye said.

"Burns we can manage you'll have post-op duty first," Colonel Potter said. The Major looked like he was going to argue but then left surgery.

"They should be coming back now," Hawkeye said.

"Pierce, they could still be working now," Potter said.

"No, I had Radar call and they finished last night. Clamp," Hawkeye said.

"We don't know what time they left," Colonel Potter stated.

Radar came in the room holding a mask over his face, "Captain Pierce, sir, Captain Hunnicut and Lt. Tatakai left at 0800 hours."

"See it's now 9 and they should be getting back in the next hour," Hawkeye said.

"Pierce, they'll come back," the Colonel said.


	14. Chapter 14

Hana woke up and looked around she saw that B.J. was sitting by her, "Hey, what time is it?"

"9:30," he said looking at his watch.

"Hm, I suppose that they won't start looking for us for another hour or so," Hana stated.

"Unless casualties come in," B.J. said.

Hana nodded, "I wish there was some way we could contact them, but we have no jeep."

"Hana, do you feel alright is there any pain?" B.J. asked her concerned.

"A little but not enough to scream about," she said smiling.

"Hmm, I can't understand you," he said.

"What do you mean?" she puzzled.

"You close up to someone, then the next you're joking and laughing. And then you'll be in a thoughtful state where you open and tell someone something that's important but you're very serious when you say it," he said.

"I guess that's how I've always been," she said smiling a little. B.J. smiled and nodded. Hana sighed and leaned into the tree.

"What are you thinking about?" B.J. asked her.

"… The camp, Colonel Potter, Father Mulcahy, Hawkeye," she said.

"That's understandable, I suppose, Hana," B.J. said.

"What do you mean B.J.?"

"Hawkeye, you two are close so it makes sense why you would be thinking about him."

"I guess he told you about it then, hmm?" she said smiling to herself.

"Yeah he did. Did you think he didn't?"

"I don't know, he just never told me… not that he had too. I don't know why I'm surprised, you and Hawkeye are really good friends."

"Yeah we always have been, since I came here."

Hana nodded, on her face it was evident to B.J. that she was in pain, "I might have some morphine in the bag if you want some…" he offered reaching for the medical supplies.

"No, I'm fine really," she said shaking her head smiling.

"Hana, I can see you're in pain, let me help you," he said. Hana smiled and mouthed 'ok.' B.J. gave her a small shot of morphine. She sighed and leaned her head back on the tree.

"Hana, you smile like there's nothing wrong; even when others can see. Do you not like help?"

"No, I just never really liked taking people's offers for things that I'm not trying to fix. Like pain, or sadness, or feelings. I'll take offers of help with picking up things and things of that nature, but when it comes to emotional help… I don't want help; or I don't always want to bother others with my problems."

"Hana, you have a lot of friends here, and whether you like it or not you'll get a lot of offers for help when it comes to pain of emotion. So you'll have to get used to it."

"Yeah I guess so. B.J., what about Hawkeye, is he like that? Helpful in that way I mean."

"In a way, I guess the answer would be yes," B.J. said thinking over his answer.

"Well I guess I'll have to get used to it," she said smiling before looking thoughtfully into the space around them

Casualties had flooded the camp all day; now that they were finally stopped Hawkeye couldn't go back to his tent to sleep as he usually did. Instead he made a bee line for the Colonel's office, "Colonel Potter, permission to go out and search for out missing doctor and nurse?" Hawkeye asked as he entered the office.

"Denied. Peirce, I will not have one of my officers go out alone when it's getting dark," Col. Potter said.

"Then I'll take Radar," Hawkeye said pulling Radar over to him who had just come into the room.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking where are you taking me?" Radar inquired.

"Pierce, I won't have you taking Radar, but I will have you take Major Burns," the Colonel said.

"Frank Burns! Colonel, the man wouldn't even leave his tent at night if the lights weren't working and he didn't have someone along to guide him!" Hawk said.

"Sir I don't mind going with Captain Pierce, even if I don't know where," Radar volunteered.

"Fine Pierce, but don't take my company clerk, take Klinger, you'll find him on guard duty," Potter said.

"Thanks Colonel!" Hawkeye said before rushing out to find the lunatic cross dresser.

Hawkeye found Klinger pacing around the camp, "Klinger!"

"Yes, Sir!" Klinger stood at attention, saluting the superior officer.

"Klinger, I need you to come with me to go look for B.J. and Hana," Hawkeye said frantically.

"Captain, whether or not you've noticed this isn't exactly fit for leaving camp," he said gesturing to his evening gown, "Besides what did Potter say about this?"

"He said that was fine, now go change!" Hawkeye said. "Klinger, I am giving you a direct order to go change out of that dress!" Hawkeye demanded again.

"Yes Sir!" Klinger ran to his tent. Hawkeye ran to the motor pool in search of a jeep. Once he found one he signed it out with the private on duty. Klinger came out wearing a normal uniform for once. When he got in Hawkeye started the jeep and they left camp.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: My apologies for not doing any of these things, but if you want a new chapter I need at lest two reviews on a chapter. From two DIFFERENT people. **

**Disclaimer: I don't do this enough. I don't own M*A*S*H, if I did my character would be there, Henry would be at home, Radar would be there, and Ferret Face would be in the stockade instead of home. **

* * *

Hana and B.J. had been sitting in the ditch for about 9 hours. "I wonder if they forgot about us," Hana remarked.

B.J. sat up from where he had been sleeping, "Hana, I don't think that _Hawkeye_ could forget about _you,_" he said.

"You're right, they just haven't come for us yet, I'm wondering why," she said sadly.

"They probably got casualties and couldn't help us, besides Colonel Potter wouldn't let them form a search party when it's getting dark like this," he stated gesturing towards the sky.

"Yeah, I suppose," she said. B.J. saw a tear fall down her face.

"Hey, we're going to be alright," he said taking her hands.

"I know, I don't know why I'm crying, I'm sorry," she said looking down.

"You remind of Peg," he said chuckling.

"How so?"

"You're apologizing for crying, she apologizes for the smallest things, even if it is about something she feels," he said. Hana laughed and leaned back. Another tear fell down her cheek as terrible thoughts swam through her head.

"You don't mind, if I go to sleep again, I know I've been doing a lot, but it passes time."

B.J. nodded as Hana fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hawkeye and Klinger had switched places on driving so now Klinger drove the jeep, "Captain, maybe they're staying at a unit somewhere."

"Klinger, if they had we would've had word now speed up!" Hawkeye said anxiously.

"With all due respect, sir, if we go too fast we could miss them," Klinger pointed out.

"Alright," Hawkeye said trying to scan the landscape looking for anything looking like his comrades.

_Hana, B.J., I hope you're all right. I'm doing everything I can. Where are you? Why can't we find you yet? _Hawkeye questioned worries running through his head.

Hana had fallen into a fitful sleep including dreams, wonderful. _Hana was looking down a dark hospital corridor, when she walked forward it became brighter but what she hadn't walked down was dark. She continued walking until she came a to a hospital room she was compelled to enter. Upon entering Hana saw that the patient was an older man lying there sleeping. Hana checked his charts and found that his name was Mr. Gains. The name didn't make her think at all who he was. She reached for the medicine on the shelf when she heard him say something to her. Hana turned around and saw her Father. "Father, what's wrong?" she asked rushing to his side._

_ "Hana, you must make your own choices. Don't rely on your mother or any of us to help you," he said. The scene faded to a shot of an open field with green grass fluttering in the breeze. Hana looked around her; she saw Hawkeye standing in the middle of the field. When she called his name he smiled. Hana ran to him. When she got there Hawkeye grabbed her in a rough manner. As she struggles she was pulled away from him. She turned and saw that Father Mulcahy had grabbed her. She turned back toward Hawkeye and saw blood running down his chest. She reached out to help him, but Father Mulcahy held her back. _

_ "Hana, I'm sorry I wasn't enough," Hawkeye said. He slumped down and his breathing stopped. _

_ "Hawkeye! Hawkeye!" Hana cried but he couldn't hear her. She cried out his name over and over. "You can't leave me!"_

Hana jolted up breathing very heavily. B.J. came over to her, "Hana, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Wh- What happened?" she asked.

"You cried out, 'no, you can't leave me,' right before you woke up. Are you alright?"

"It was all a dream," she sighed.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" she said. B.J. didn't ask any more as he could see he was upsetting her. Hana lay back down on the cold grass. She thought about the dream, _Hawkeye, why did he saw he wasn't good enough? Why was he bleeding? Why did he grab me? Why did Father Mulcahy grab me? _She had 'why' questions running through her head but no answers.

Hawkeye and Klinger had been searching for about an hour. Hawkeye's spirits were getting low but he wasn't going to quit, "Klinger, speed up!"

"Sir, if I speed up the headlights aren't as bright," Klinger argued.

Hawkeye sighed and nodded to the Lebanese Corporal. The lights of the jeep shown on what looked like something where a shell exploded, "Stops Klinger," Hawkeye said. They had stopped the jeep as it came around a turn, making it so Hana and B.J. couldn't see them. The trees in the ditch didn't help visibility either. Hawkeye and Klinger cautiously approached the jeep, "Sir!" Klinger called.

Hawkeye turned as Klinger tossed him a flashlight before they came too far from the jeep. Hawkeye nodded as he turned the light on.

* * *

B.J. and Hana looked up when they saw a light shining through the trees. Both sat up cautiously. They saw the figure holding the flashlight walk over by their jeep and another join him. Hana tried to sit up but hissed as pain shot up her leg. That caught the attention of the men and the light was shined in their faces, "Hana, B.J.!" Hana and B.J. looked up to see Hawkeye and Klinger running down the hill.

"Hawkeye!" Hana called as he came to her.

"What happened?" he asked looking at her leg.

"She got shot before they blew up our jeep, I got the bullet out, but it might still be bleeding. There weren't a lot of sutures in the bag," B.J. explained.

"Alright lets you back to camp. B.J. are you alright?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Klinger, bring the jeep over!" Hawkeye called. He picked Hana up and she leaned against him. Hawkeye walked carefully but quickly up the hill with the nurse in his arms. Klinger jumped in the driver's seat with B.J. nest to him. Hawkeye sat in the back with Hana. Hana's head was leaned on his shoulder.

"You can lay down if you want," he offered quietly. Hana nodded and moved so she was laying down her head on Hawkeye's lap.

The group arrived at the camp about forty-five minutes later thanks to Klinger's speed driving. Colonel Potter, Radar, Major Burns, and Major Houlihan came out. "What happened?" the Colonel demanded. The story was told as Colonel Potter told Major Burns to prep for surgery.

"No! Please I'd rather have someone else do it," Hana protested.

The Colonel nodded, "Alright, Hunnicut you prep, Burns take the shift in post-op. Hawkeye get some rest."

"Colonel I'd rather assist B.J.," Hawkeye stated.

Colonel Potter nodded. Father Mulcahy came out, "Oh my! What happened?" he asked.

B.J. explained again as Radar and Klinger took Hana to get her prepped for surgery.

Hana was glad she had skilled doctors working on her; she had seen Major Burns in the operating room.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey I thought you should know how often I update my stories. I'll usually do it on Saturdays of Sundays and occasionally on Wednesdays if I get the time. Again I would appreciate two reviews before I post again, even guest reviews are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own M*A*S*H if I did why would I ****be writing this. **

* * *

The operation had gone well; B.J. had gotten most of the bullet out, except for the small tip that broke off in Hana's leg which was removed.

Hana hadn't woken up yet and Hawkeye was sitting by her watching her sleep, "You should get some rest."

Hawkeye looked up to see B.J. standing at the foot of her bed, "I know, but I want to be here when she wakes up," Hawk said looking at her.

"Hawk, you're tired, after all the surgery and looking for her. I'll sit with her, go get some sleep," B.J. said gently.

"Alright," he agreed nodding. Hawkeye left post-op as B.J. sat in the chair by her bed. B.J. had watched her sleep most of the day unless he was asleep himself; so watching her now he didn't mind doing. Major Burns came into post-op whistling.

"Frank! The patients here need rest, they can't get it with you whistling!" B.J. snapped.

"I can do what I want to! Besides what are you doing here?" Major Burns asked.

"Frank can't you see I'm watching her," B.J. said motioning toward the nurse. Major Burns mumbled something before returning to work. B.J. sat back down in the chair. Two sergeants came in carrying a privacy screen.

"Captain, where do you want us to out this?" one of them asked with a Virginian accent.

"Quiet. Just put it around the bed here Sergeant," he said. They did as they were told and left post-op. B.J. pulled out a letter from his wife and read it over.

Hana didn't show any signs of waking up until the next morning when B.J. was working in post-op. Hana opened her eyes and saw Father Mulcahy enter post-op through the office door, "Father," she said quietly.

Father Mulcahy came over to her side, "Yes lieutenant?"

"First off call me Hana," she said smiling, "And who's the doctor on duty?"

"Alright Hana, call me Francis, and Captain Hunnicut's on duty," he answered.

"Than you Francis, and will you get him for me?"

"Certainly," he got up and went to get B.J.

B.J. came around the screen and into her view, "Well you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I'm tired and my leg hurts," she said.

B.J. smiled, "I'll get you something for that," he said filling an IV bottle.

Hawkeye came into post-op and saw that Hana was awake, "Look who finally woke up. How are you?"

Hana smiled, "Hi Hawkeye, I'm alright."

"Good, well B.J. can handle things here. Do you need anything?"

"Rest," came B.J.'s reply.

* * *

"I agree with the doctor," Hana said. Hawkeye and B.J. left her alone so she could recover.

"She'll be out of action for about two weeks then?" Hawkeye questioned.

"Yeah about, I haven't told her yet as she just woke up and is now asleep." B.J. said.

Radar came running up to the captains who had walked outside. "Sirs! The Colonel requests you in office right now!" he said before retreating.

"Well Beej, we're called to the principal's office again," Hawkeye said.

"You first, you always start the fights," B.J. said. Both men laughed as they came in the office.

"You wanted to see us Colonel?" B.J. asked.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you if our nurse is feeling better."

"She's doing fine Colonel, she woke up a few minutes ago but is now back asleep. She'll be out of action for about two weeks though." B.J. said. Potter nodded and let them leave.

* * *

Father Mulcahy was sitting in his tent thinking about the wounded nurse. He thought of his feelings for her and just how much he still loved her even though she didn't seem to feel anything for him. He wanted so much to show his love for her, and show her that she would get hurt by Hawkeye.

Hana was in on and off sleep for the next few days. She woke up with her leg screaming in pain. She looked around her bed to see more than she expected. Colonel Potter, Hawkeye, B.J., Father Mulcahy, and Major Burns, whom she assumed to be on post-op duty, standing around her.

"Lt. Tatakai, on behalf of the United States Army. I give you the honor of a Purple Heart, for actions in duty." He said holding out a black box. When he opened it Hana saw that inside was the Purple Heart medal.

"Thank you, Colonel. I'm not sure if I deserve this. But I'll accept it," she said closing the box before she took it.

The Colonel patted her arm, "You get well." The others praised her for getting it all except Major Burns who walked away with disgust. Hawkeye lingered sitting on her bed a little longer than the rest.

"Want me to do anything with that?" he asked nodding towards her medal.

"Take it to my tent for me. Oh and Hawkeye, will you please get me something for the pain in my leg?" she asked sweetly.

He laughed and gave her something, "Thanks Hawkeye."

Hawkeye nodded and left post-op, where he and B.J. collided with Major Burns.

"You didn't seem very happy Frank," B.J. commented.

"She didn't even want you. Ungrateful little brat!" the Major spat.

"Frank, I would be glad to wound you so you could get one. Frank, she got wounded not even in battle, don't you think she doesn't want to be reminded that she could've been more seriously injured!" Hawkeye said.

"Well I- it's still a great honor!" he said stalking away presumably to go whine in Margaret's tent.

"Where _are_ you going with that?" B.J. asked.

"She asked me to put it in her tent," Hawkeye said before going in that direction. He placed the box on the dresser, but noticed a letter sitting on the lamp. He grabbed it hoping that Hana was awake in post-op. When Hawkeye came over to her he saw that she was awake, "This was on your dresser, I thought you would want it," he said handing her the letter.

"Oh this must have come in while I was asleep and Radar didn't want to bother me," she said smiling. Hawkeye watched as she read the letter.

"My mother wrote a short letter, not really saying much. Of course she never did like writing," Hana said.

Hawkeye nodded before leaving to let her rest. Hana thought over the context of her letter. Her mother had said she should figure her problem out on her own. _Thanks mom._ Hana thought before going to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know this chapters short, but I'll update on Saturday if I can. Besides you get this one. Remember review I thrive on reviews. I might not even post a new chapter if I don't get reviews, so review just to be safe. Two reviews, I need Two just two!**

* * *

Hana opened her eyes and the first thing she felt was a throbbing pain in her leg. She looked around to see if anyone was there but found that she was alone in post-op. Hana heard the door open and looked up but the screen was not very helpful for visibility. She decided against calling out as not to wake the other patients, so instead lay there in pain. Hawkeye came around the corner and saw that she was awake.

"Hana, you're awake. Do you feel alright?" he asked.

"My leg hurts, a lot, other than that I'm fine," she said.

Hawkeye nodded, "I'll get you something for the pain," he said and went to get the medicine. He came back holding a syringe, "I'll use my best methods." Hana smiled as he stuck her with the needle.

"Thanks, Hawkeye. Are you on post-op duty?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had gone out for a minute to ask Klinger something, I wouldn't have if I knew I would miss you waking up," he said.

Hana smiled, "Miss me waking up? What do you mean?"

"I had been sitting here watching you sleep," he said.

"I must've bored you," Hana said turning her eyes from him for a moment.

"No, you're so beautiful when you're asleep," he said. Hawkeye leaned in a kissed her which Hana obliged to. He broke them apart leaving Hana wanting more.

"It's my turn to break now," he said smirking.

Hana smiled as Captain Pierce stood up, "I have other patients to see, but I'll come back to my favorite one in a minute," he told her leaving her side. Hana sighed and realized that she missed Hawkeye even though he had just left. Hawkeye returned a few minutes later and found that his favorite patient was asleep again.

Hawkeye smiled before leaning down to kiss her forehead, "Good night, Hana."

* * *

**Review, Rate, Favorite I don't care! I just like to know people like my work. (Preferably reviews)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank your for the reviews I got! I will continue to post on the weekend and possibly Wednesday. Again my two review policy goes. I appreciate your feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own M*A*S*H, I don't want to either, because then it wouldn't be as good. I do however own Hana Tatakai. **

* * *

Captain Hunnicut walked into post-op a few days later and found Hana awake reading over the last letter her mother had sent her, "Well I see our nurse is up early," he remarked.

"Yeah, B.J. I've been in here seven days, can I get out of here?" she pleaded.

B.J. laughed, "I was just going to tell you that you are now able to go back to your tent."

"Yay, and for some odd reason I want food can that be done Captain?" she asked.

"I think so," he chuckled, "I'll get Hawkeye to bring you to the mess tent."

"Thanks Beej," she said.

B.J. went off in search of Hawkeye; Father Mulcahy came in, "Hello, Hana how are you feeling?"

"Hi Francis, I'm getting out of here so I guess that means I'm better," she told him.

"Well that's wonderful news," Francis said.

Hawkeye came around the corner, "Well I've been told I get to play escort, where to my mistress?" he said smiling.

"The supply room, I'm using crutches," she said as B.J. and just brought over a wheel chair.

"Very well," Hawkeye said. Father Mulcahy had left her bedside and now stood behind Captain Hunnicut. Hawkeye picked her up and placed her in the wheel chair.

"Actually, Hawkeye take me to my tent first if you don't mind," Hana requested.

"I will obey my mistress' wishes!" he said before taking her out of the tent.

* * *

Once at her tent Hana told Hawkeye to wait outside while she changed into a uniform. When she came out both promptly went to the supply room.

"Here we are," he said opening the door. He helped her up and leaned her against the wall. Hawkeye handed her a pair of crutches. She practiced moving toward Hawkeye as he moved back farther each time. She had almost fallen a few times but never actually fell.

"Ok Hawkeye, I think I have it," she said. She started but didn't realize that the crutch was caught on the side of a box. Hana fell but Hawkeye reached out and caught her. Hana's crutches were both on the ground with Hawkeye holding her waist and Hana's hands resting on his arms. Both were breathing heavily due to the scare both had just experienced. When she finally looked up Hawkeye pulled her to her feet. Hana fell on Hawkeye a little when he did that, she looked at him and was instantly pulled into a kiss. They went on uninterrupted for a minute before the door opened quickly.

"Oh Sir, I'm sorry!" Radar turned to leave.

"No wait Radar," Hawkeye broke the kiss, "We were just um…"

"Hawkeye. Radar don't tell anyone ok?" Hana asked.

"Oh no ma'am, I wouldn't tell anyone," Radar assured. Hawkeye bent down to pick up the crutches for Hana.

* * *

The three of them walked out of the supply room and toward the mess tent. The trio sat down at an empty table.

"I'll go get our food," Hawkeye went off to the line. Father Mulcahy came over to the table with his tray.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Or course not, Francis," Hana smiled as he took a seat.

Hawkeye came back with the food setting Hana's tray in front of her, "Hello Father Mulcahy."

"Hello Hawkeye," Father Mulcahy seemed very tense with him Hawkeye however didn't notice this.

"Radar, can I have you post a letter for me?" Radar looked up as the nurse questioned him.

"Of course ma'am," he returned to eating.

"I'll give it to you in a little while," Hana laughed before nibbling at her food.

"I'm surprised you're even trying the food, we don't want you to get sick again," Hawkeye cautiously took a bite of his.

"I'm starving I'll eat anything even this," she held up a fork of something.

The group left the mess tent and Hawkeye took Hana back to her tent, "Hawkeye how long will I be out of action?"

"Two weeks," he took her hands, "You'll survive."

"I know, thanks Hawkeye. Hawkeye, would you leave I kind of want to rest," she looked up at him.

He nodded and left her. Hana went into her tent and sat on the bed thinking over what had happened over the past few days. Hana remembered her dream the night she was in the ditch with B.J. _Why had Hawkeye don't that to me? Why did Francis grab me from him?_ She had no more time to ponder these things before someone knocked at her door. "Come," Father Mulcahy entered the room.

"Francis, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," he walked closer to her.

"Well that was very kind. Francis, what do you think dreams mean?" Francis's face looked worried as he knelt down.

"Did something happen?" he took her hands in his. She felt heat go to her face and her heart race.

"No," she shook her head, "Nothing happened." _ Why am I reacting this way? _ She thought.

"All right, dreams can be something troubling you, or something you want to happen. Dreams can also be feelings that you don't notice when you're awake," he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you Francis," she looked at him. When both eyes met it was almost like a link was pulling each closer to the other. Francis put a hand to the side of her face before kissing her. At first Hana refused to kiss him, but gave way to him. She pulled apart from him and pushed him away. Hana's eyes looked to the floor.

"I shouldn't have done that," she sighed.

"I'm sorry Hana," he looked up to her searching her eyes for the answer to a question he didn't want to ask, but all he saw in her eyes was embarrassment. "Hana," he took her chin in his hand. "Do you feel something for me?"

"I- I don't know, I might. I'm not sure Francis," she looked down to the floor again. Father Mulcahy was so glad that he had earned her love. "Francis, please leave." She didn't request it but more commanded it. Francis left her tent and walked back to her own.

When he left Hana put her head in her hands and let out a shaky breath, "I can't be in love with him, I love Hawkeye. But I feel something for this man! I can't have two men! I want one but I also want the other. Why can't I choose?!" _God, please help me. _She prayed for help with this matter and lay back on the bed before falling asleep.

* * *

**Review or no chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Again short chapter, but I think the next one's longer, yes it is. Any way, I have exams next week, and on that note I might not be able to post anything this weekend, but next week I have half days on my two exam days and then I'm out of school for the summer Yippee! During summer break my schedule of updating might be a little different, so I won't make one until I'm sure of it. And I want thank my reviews for the two reviews I received last chapter. I also want to say that I am moving it up to three before my next update. (That's nice, if they don't come I can study instead of posting on here) I'm kidding, anyway here is the next piece of MASH's Flower, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own M*A*S*H**

* * *

Hana opened her eyes and looked at the clock; 4:30. She sighed and got dressed before grabbing her crutches and leaving the tent. Hana pondered aimlessly about the events of last night. She looked up to see the chief surgeon standing at the bulletin board outside the office. "What are you doing out here?" she came up on Hawkeye.

"I could ask you the same thing, actually I will. Why are you out here?" he sounded like he was mad at her for being outside.

"I'm sorry," she turned to leave before she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Hana, I didn't mean to sound harsh, I'm just concerned about you is all," the sincerity in his eyes broke Hana's spirit of sadness.

"I understand Hawkeye. I wasn't thinking straight," she smiled at him.

"That's my girl," he wrapped his arms around her.

Hana sighed, "I love you, Hawkeye."

Hawkeye let go of her and looked at her not thinking he heard her, "What?"

"I love you," she looked very sincere.

Hawkeye put a hand under her chin, "I love you too, Hana." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. Hawkeye sped up the pace now that he knew he could but not too much. Hana didn't seem bothered by it but rather seemed to be enjoying it.

_Maybe my feelings for Francis will go away now that I told Hawkeye how I feel about him_, Hana wondered hoping that would be true. She broke away from the kiss for air before looking into his pleading eyes. "Hawkeye, do you truly love me?"

"Hana, I'd kill Frank Burns for you," he had mischief in his eyes.

"Hawkeye, you'd do that anyway," she smiled.

"Fine. I'd run my jeep into a mine field if it meant you would be safe," he said holding her again.

"You'd cause me that much pain?" she laughed seeing his confused face. She quickly changed it by kissing him. The two kissed for a few moments more before Hana broke it and leaned her head against Hawkeye's chest.

Hana cried out in pain and collapsed before Hawkeye caught her, "Hana what is it?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing I'm fine," she grabbed the crutches. "Hawkeye I'm fine," she reassured him by kissing his cheek. Hana left Hawkeye and went back to her tent to dream over her loving surgeon.

* * *

Three reviews please or more!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm in summer! Yes! So that means that my updating schedule will become a little odd. I will definitely try to stay on the schedule of each weekend, if I can remember when that is. Also I might go on vacation and that might change it a bit. If you like my story, then you'll love another called Hope's Calling, also from M*A*S*H. I can't tell you anything you have to read it. **

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing of M*A*S*H, I own Hana, her family, and the story line! And any other characters that aren't regular to MASH**

* * *

Hana hobbled down to the mess tent about two or so hours later. When she entered she noticed that the line was very long and decided she didn't have that much of an appetite. Hana sat down at a table with Captain Pierce, Captain Hunnicut, and Corporal O'Riley.

"Good morning Hana," Hawkeye moved closer to her.

"Not getting any food?" BJ questioned at her empty tray.

"I'm not in a waiting mood," Hana sighed looking towards the line.

BJ nodded, "I'd be happy to go get you some."

"No I couldn't make you go do that I'm fine," she shook her head.

The conversation was dropped and Hana did eventually get food. Major Houlihan walked up to the table, "Lt. Tatakai I would like to see in my quarters immediately."

"Yes ma'am," Hana got up and followed the Major to her tent.

"Lieutenant, I know that you can't exactly do regular nursing chores for a while, but I was thinking that you could probably talk to the patients before they get into post-op or while there in post-op. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am, I think that is a good idea," Hana nodded.

"I didn't ask you if it was a good idea I asked you if you understood, now that you have your orders leave," the Major commanded. Hana left her tent as quickly as she could with crutches. When she left the tent Hana found herself bored, she remembered a few kind words spoken to her the first day she came, 'the swamp is always open.' Hana went off to see if the hospitality of the surgeons would hold up.

When she came to the swamp Hana knocked on the door and entered at the call. She entered and saw Major Burns sitting on his bunk polishing his shoes, "Well what do_ you_ want?!"

"I was looking for BJ or Hawkeye," she had almost a timid ness in her voice.

"Captain Hunnicut and Pierce to you lieutenant! I know why you're here you just want to throw yourself at Pierce like all the other nurses; well you can't do that now. So get going or you'll go on report!"

"What other nurses?" Hana was now thoroughly confused.

"I'll report you to Colonel Potter," he threatened yet again. Hana left the tent and went around the camp wondering what he meant by 'other nurses.' She looked up and at that very second collided with someone. She felt hands grip her to keep from falling. Hana grabbed her crutches and looked up at Father Mulcahy who had caught her. He let go of her when she got up.

"Thank you Francis, I apologize for running into you," she smiled lightly.

"Quite alright, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either," he looked around. Hana could sense the nervousness in his whole demeanor.

"Francis, could we go to your tent I would like to talk to you about something," she almost smiled at the way he was behaving.

"Oh of course Hana," he led her to his tent.

Hana sat down in front of him, "Francis, I was at the swamp and Major Burns was the only one there. He said a few things to me, and he also told me that Hawkeye had other nurses thrown at him or something along those lines. Will you please tell me what he meant?"

Father Mulcahy became worried at her question, _how can I tell her?_ He questioned himself. "What Major Burns meant was that… Hawkeye has a reputation in the past for…"

"Francis what is it?" Hana wondered what he was going to say.

"He's known for _being _with other nurses quite often is what I think he means," Francis wanted the kiss her there to remove the look that had crossed over her face.

Hana looked down and let what had just been said sink in, "Thank you for telling me Francis," Hana left the tent. She looked around outside and decided to go find Hawkeye.

Hana found Hawkeye in the swamp where she wished he had been about five minutes or so earlier.

"Hello Hana, what are you doing here?" he stood up.

"I came to talk to you, um… outside," she looked around the tent.

Hawkeye nodded and followed her outside, "What is it?"

"Hawkeye, I was talk to Major Burns and he said that… you'd had other nurses thrown at you-" Hawkeye opened his mouth to speak but Hana held her hand up, "Let me finish. I asked Father Mulcahy about it and he told me that you have a reputation for being a womanizer more or less. Hawkeye, I want to hear it from you, is that true?"

Hawkeye didn't answer for a moment, "Yes, but Hana since I've met you there's been no one else, you're the only one I love now."  
Hana smiled, "Thank you Hawkeye. Would you like to come to the Officer's Club with me tonight?"

"Sure," he kissed her fore head. That moment was short lived however as wounded came into the compound.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello again. A long chapter! If you don't like long chapters put that in you're review if you do review on that too, I would like to know if my chapter lengths agree with my readers. Alright if I skip a chapter on the weekend I should post one with in the next few days or so, unless I don't have my computer or something that's what will happen.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hana entered pre-op and Major Houlihan came over to her, "Lieutenant, I want you to find a patient on the end of the list and talk to them for a while."

"Yes ma'am," Houlihan left and Hana walked over to a soldier who had a not as serious leg wound.

"Hi soldier, what are you here for?" she smiled at him as she knelt down with crutches.

"My leg, what happened to you?" he looked at her crutches.

"I got shot while I was heading back here about a week ago."

"I feel special; I share wounds with a nurse," he laughed a little.

"Yeah but yours are a little bigger than mine. What's your name?"

"Donny Miller."

"How old are you Donny?"

"I'm 19, what's your name lieutenant?"

"Hana Tatakai. Where's your home Donny?"

"Texas, a ranch I lived on with my parents. I'm marrying this girl when I go home," he pulled a picture of a young woman out of his pocket, "Her name's Linda Evans. You have any family back home, lieutenant?"

"My parents, that's it," she shrugged.

"What about a man?"

Hana laughed a little, "No not back home, but I think I have one here."

Donny smiled as Hana continued to talk to him.

* * *

She moved from soldier to soldier until there weren't any left to talk to which was about 12 hours later. Hana stood up with the help of her crutches and walked over to the doors leading outside. She heard the O.R. doors close but paid it no mind. She jumped upon feeling a hand on her shoulder, "Hey."

Hana turned to see Hawkeye standing there, "Hi."

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

Hawkeye kissed her neck. "Hawkeye," Hana pushed him away.

"I'm the only one out here," he went to kiss her again and was met with her turning her head.

"Still, later ok?" she seemed annoyed.

"Is something wrong?" he thought she was mad at him.

"No I'm fine, just tired I guess," she sighed and leaned back into his arms.

"I'll walk you back to your tent in a minute ok?" he knew she should probably get to bed.

"Sure I'll wait for you," she moved and leaned on the door frame. "Hawkeye?"

He turned at the sound of his name, "Yeah?"

"What about our date at the Officer's Club?" she smiled.

"I'll be out sooner then," he went off to change out.

A minute later the rest of the troop came out of the operating room. Father Mulcahy bumped into as he came to the door, "Oh I'm sorry Hana I didn't see you there."

"That's alright Francis," she smiled at him and her eyes averted to something behind him.

Hawkeye came up behind him and stood by Hana, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Hana grabbed her crutches and left with Hawkeye. Hawkeye called 'bye over his shoulder as nurse and surgeon walked away.

* * *

Father Mulcahy was angry and Hawkeye for talking Hana, and at Hana for going with him. After all she had said she felt something for him. He turned away as Margaret called for him.

Hana and Hawkeye were in the Officer's Club and sat down at the corner table they had before. "Hawkeye I'm glad to be with you."

"I'm glad the feelings mutual, but I would've liked it better in your tent," he looked around the room.

"Fine," Hana got up and the duo went to her tent. Hana sat on the bed as Hawkeye sat behind her.

"Much better," he kissed her neck again and fell back. Hana laughed and lay on him wishing the moment would never end. Hawkeye asked about her family and she told him about her father and mother.

"What about yours?"

Hawkeye sighed, "My mother died when I was young and my father raised me."

"Hawkeye I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry," Hana now felt awful.

"It's fine. He's also a doctor so I guess that's why I am one too." Hawkeye rubbed her shoulder.

"Hawkeye, is this what you would've done with other nurses?" Hana didn't know why she was asking.

"No. You're too special to do that too, Hana," the tone in his voice said 'don't ask what I did with them. I doesn't matter I love you.' Hana smiled closed her eyes wishing the moment to never end.

Hana's thoughts turned to something else, _should I tell him what happened with Francis at the orphanage?_ Hana was very worried as she pondered this question. _If I tell him then I have to tell him that I might feel something for him… No! I won't do that, I can't make myself even believe that when I'm not with him. _Hawkeye sensed that something was upsetting her as she became very quiet and closed all of the sudden.

"Hana, is there something wrong?" he was very concerned.

Hana shook her head not replying.

"Hana," Hawkeye took her hands but she didn't look at him. Hawkeye watched her sit there for a moment. She had moved and now sat next to him starring in front of her. "I love you so much; I don't want anything to hurt you. I want to fix whatever's bothering you and make it better, Hana."

Hana sat there and let the words he said sink in. A single tear fell down her cheek. "Baby, don't cry," Hawkeye rubbed the tear away with his thumb.

She wasn't crying because she was sad, but because she knew she was loved. She had been like that. She hadn't cried when her grandfather died, but she cried when her mother expressed her love to her. Hana was always so hard and solid with no emotions she cried at the thought of someone loving her. "Thank you Hawkeye," she whispered.

Hawkeye held her again, "What's bothering you Hana?"

Hana shook her head, "Nothing."

"You can't tell me 'nothing'; you're crying. What is it?" he asked yet again.

She turned to him and smiled, "Nothing, I'm fine Hawkeye."

"Hana. I want to help me if you'll let me," he watched as another tear fell silently down her cheek. He sighed and got up, Hawkeye looked at her. She was staring down at the cot with tears falling down her face. Hawkeye wanted to kiss those tears away and make her world better but he didn't know how. He decided to leave. He left her tent with a very heavy reluctance.

* * *

Hawkeye entered the swamp to find BJ drinking the gin he had just got from their still, "What's eating at you?" he saw the look of worry and question on his friends face.

"Hana, I was with her and she got very quiet like something was bothering her."

"And she wouldn't tell you right?"

"Yeah. I told her that I wanted to help her, and then she started crying. When I asked her she said nothing. I left."

"Hawkeye, when Hana and I were in the ditch that day she told me something. She told me that she didn't want help with things she didn't want to fix, such as pain or sadness. She didn't want to bother people with things she didn't want to fix. I don't believe her. She wants people to help her with those things; she just doesn't want to have the person helping her not make it better. That frightens her; that may be why she wouldn't tell you. Or she could be crying of a totally different reason."

"She really told you that?"

"Yeah."

"Why does she open up to you but not me?"

"I have no idea. Is that what's bothering you why she's sad?"

"It's more than that; she started crying after I said I wanted to help her. I hope I'm not the one who made her cry BJ" Hawkeye leaned back on his bunk.

"Hawkeye, I don't know what to tell you."

* * *

**I thrive on reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I know it's seemed like forever since I've post a chapter, but I haven't got around to it until now. Please review as I love hearing from you. And if you like this story I suggest that you read Hope's Calling by Imalatebloomer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own M*A*S*H and never will. **

* * *

Hana sat on the cot after Hawkeye left. She felt awful, _I made him leave, and I pushed him away. I want him back. Hawkeye I love you…_

Hana needed to talk to someone or just be near someone. She grabbed her crutches and left her tent. She stopped in front of Father Mulcahy's tent. She sighed and knocked. After all he was a priest and could surely help her out.

He opened the door, "Oh Hana, come on in."

Hana sat down in a chair, "Francis, I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

He nodded, "Well I pushed a friend of mine away I don't know how to undo it." She wouldn't use any names.

"Well Hana, I'm not sure. All people are different," he couldn't stand to see her hurting like this; "try talking to them and explaining what happened I'm sure that'll work." Hana nodded and left.

Hana had been thinking that and decided to do it after getting a second opinion. She just needed to figure out how. And that would be difficult.

Hana made her way around camp and eventually came to the Officer's Club, Igor was cleaning out glasses, "Lieutenant, the bar's closing but I can get you a drink now if you want."

"No thanks Igor, you don't mind if I just sit here do you?" she looked hopeful.

"No ma'am, of course not," he seemed nervous about talking to her. Hana smiled and took a seat at a corner table. The weather was becoming colder now that it was October. She remembered that this was where she and Hawkeye had first really talked to each other, _and now he's gone_ she thought sadly.

Hana felt a cold chill come in as the door opened. She didn't look at who came in, until she saw BJ sit at the table, "I come here to think thing's over too."

"Hawkeye, told you then," BJ nodded, "I guess he thinks I didn't want to talk to him and that I don't like him anymore right?"

"No, he thinks he did something to upset you and he's beating himself up for that." Hana looked up at him in shock.

"No that's not it at all, he didn't do anything at all…" she averted her eyes from the surgeon.

"What is it Hana? You can tell me," he wanted to help her as much as Hawkeye did, as a friend of course.

"It's all Father Mulcahy."

"Father Mulcahy? What does the Padre have to do with this?" BJ was now thoroughly confused.

She sighed, "Please don't tell Hawkeye. When Francis and I want to the orphanage he kissed me. I had no feelings for the man but over time I started to, a few days ago he came to see me… we kissed. I don't want to tell Hawkeye because if I do I think I might become more attached to Francis."

"Hana, I think you should tell him about Father Mulcahy," he told her thinking in the best interest of her and his best friend's relationship.

"BJ I didn't ask you what you think I should do!" she snapped. Hana sighed and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry BJ, I didn't mean to do that I'm just so…"

BJ nodded sympathetically, "I understand Hana."

"Thanks BJ," BJ nodded. Hana sighed and decided that sleep was in her best interest.

* * *

Francis was having a hard time thinking about anything else other than the nurse that had just recently left his tent. She seemed very upset about the matter she told him about and he wanted nothing more than to make all her problems go away.

Francis had never had this much feeling for anyone before, much less a woman. He thought about how she looked and went over it in his mind. Her dark chocolate brown hair, her light strawberry tainted cheeks, her lips the color of pink roses, and her eyes. They were hidden behind colors of caramel and brown, which only made the blue color much brighter. Her eyes were so blue that he could get lost in them.

Francis tried to erase all thoughts of her from his mind, but he failed at the task. The nurse seemed to be forever embedded in his mind. He thought of the times he had seen she and Hawkeye together but those did nothing to soothe his need. If anything they encourage it, because those had all happened before he told her he loved her.

Francis would probably not go to sleep tonight, and if he did he was almost positive of what or who would invade his dreams.

* * *

Over the next few days Hawkeye and Hana weren't as talkative as they had previously been. If anything they hardly seemed to know each other.

Hana avoided him because she still couldn't think of a good way to explain anything to him.

Hawkeye avoided her because he had no idea what he would say to her. Both were at a loss for words.

Ferret Face and Hot Lips sat together at a table in the mess tent.

"I wonder why Pierce and Tatakai are being very antisocial with each other," Frank mused.

"I have no idea, maybe she finally found that he couldn't do anything for her, like you can do for me," she looked up into his eyes, "Oh Frank, I do so enjoy it when you look thoughtful."

"Oh Margaret, I love the way you say 'thoughtful'," the two quickly forgot their food and went quickly to Major Houlihan's tent.

* * *

BJ was stuck in the middle of the problem his best friend and his best friend's girl faced. He wished he could tell Hawkeye about what Hana had told him, but a promise was a promise.

He walked over to where Hana sat, "Good morning lieutenant."

"Good morning, Captain," she greeted him. Unlike his tent mate she was in a fairly good mood.

"I was thinking about you just this morning," he sat down beside her.

"Oh you were, why?"

"Because it's time for you to be off crutches and the stiches to some out," he smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Would you like to do it now?" she questioned.

"Sure, why not. I didn't want to eat this anyway," Hana laughed and followed him out to the examining room.

BJ carefully took out the stiches and looked over the healed wound, "Well in my professional medical opinion, you are now fit for work, lieutenant."

"Why thank you my friend," she smiled as BJ helped her down.

"Hana, when are you going to talk to Hawkeye about all this?"

"When I can BJ, right now he doesn't seem to want to talk to me and I don't know what to tell him if he did. Therefore, I think we are both in the best situation, so to speak," BJ noted that she seemed sad by this.

"Hana, the way you put it makes sense, if you look at it from your view, but from mine. Talk to him, he's been nothing but a very agitated Hawkeye, except when he's drunk and that is very seldom. "

"Alright BJ, I'll remember that," she smiled. It was that moment that Margaret decided to come into the room.

"Ah, lieutenant, I heard that you're ready for work, and I'm putting you on the nightshift today," she left without letting her nurse getting in so much as a breath.

"Well Hana, I think you may have your chance to talk to him now," Hana was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Hawkeye also has the nightshift."

* * *

**Well it appears that Hawkeye and Hana are at a loss for words, and Father Mulcahy is having trouble getting Hana out of his mind. (I might not do this re-cap again)**

**I love reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry this chapters short, but it does get something out in the open. I want to thank my faithful reader, Imalatebloomer, for reviewing on each chapter, and I also want to say that I would appreciate some more reviews. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own M*A*S*H and never will.**

* * *

Hana was none too thrilled about who she had to work with in post-op tonight, but she supposed it was for the best.

When she entered post-op Hawkeye was standing at one of the patient's beds holding a clipboard. He looked a little surprised to see her there.

"I didn't think you were working in post-op."

"Well neither did I, until I got off of my crutches this morning," the nervousness in her voice was clearly evident to Hawkeye.

"Well I'm glad you're doing better," he seemed genuinely glad, but wary of what he might say.

She remained silent as she went over to the desk to review patient files.

* * *

After an hour or so in the same room it became too much for Hawkeye to take, he walked over to her.

"Hana, I want to tell you that if I did anything to upset you that night I'm really sorry," he was hoping her response would be pleasant.

"Hawkeye you didn't do anything to upset me, I was crying because I… I cry when I see that someone genuinely feels love for me, that's why Hawkeye. But that's not the reason I was upset you see…" she averted her eyes.

"Hana, I want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what. What is it?"

"The day Francis and I went to the orphanage he… he kissed me Hawkeye."

"He what?" Hana jumped at the intensity of his voice.

"Shh! Hawkeye I have no feelings for him, I think he gave up he hasn't done anything, I just thought you should know that," she looked down sad.

"Baby," he turned her chin up to see him, "I won't do anything, I'm glad you told me."

Hana gave him a small smile, "Good, please don't tell him I told you, I don't want to complicate things any further than they have to be alright?"

"Alright," he kissed her fore head.

* * *

Hawkeye went over to where a patient had called while the nurse sitting at the table ran through his mind. How could Mulcahy do that? He had half a mind to confront the priest but remembered what he had told Hana. He looked over at her; a stand of her brown hair had fallen in her eyes while she wrote. Her bright blue eyes were fixed on what she was writing, she was in deep concentration, or so it seemed.

Really the nurse was not as concentrated as she seemed to be. Thoughts of what she had told Hawkeye blurred her mind and her vision. What if he goes and talks to Francis? Oh that would turn out wonderfully.

* * *

Nurse and doctor had each other on their minds, but neither would let the other know that. After the shift Hawkeye was waiting for Hana, when she came out Hawkeye looped an arm around her waist, "Hawkeye what are you doing?"

"Nothing, what can't I hold you for a while?" she could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

_I should've expected he'd be clingy._ "Yes, but please don't scare me again."

"Very well," he kissed her neck only to earn a soft hit on the arm.

"Captain, I think that the night without sleep is getting to you."

"That's exactly what I think, but I don't mind," he regained his hold on her before being pushed away again.

"Hawkeye," Pierce was surprised by her sudden change of mood, "I'm tired, how about we go to sleep and then we can do whatever alright?"

"Very well," he was about to leave but not without kissing her.

When he pulled away he was met with Hana walking away, "Good night Hawkeye."

Hana entered her tent and instantly regretted making Hawkeye leave her alone. She was so glad to have him back with her, but not glad at what she had told him. She was about to change before the call of casualties rang throughout the camp.

* * *

**I love reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey I have some more writing to do so you get two chapters today, and this chapter and the next one were supposed to be combined, but I decided against it. I appreciate reviews, and I have to say that I can't wait to post another chapter because I don't like to keep people in suspense, but I must sometimes. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own M*A*S*H and I never will. **

* * *

Hana ran out to the ambulances. She helped in triage, but Major Houlihan barked at her to go scrub up. Willingly Hana obeyed and disappeared from Hawkeye's sight. Hana was finishing scrubbing when the surgeons came in. She helped the surgeons put on their surgical gowns and hand them towels, until Baker took over.

Hana was swapped around surgeons throughout the time in surgery. She finally had Hawkeye and bother worked well with a few comments between them.

Although there wasn't any tension between that pair, there was an unknown tension between the Padre and Captain Pierce though. Hawkeye would refuse the assistance of Father Mulcahy and accepted Klinger's offers when he needed them. Accompanying that were a few glares cast towards the priest. Francis never saw these though, but Hana did. She looked questionably at Hawkeye through her mask but changed quickly when he glanced at her.

Hana was assigned to BJ's table after her work at Pierce's.

"Hana, what's going on between Father Mulcahy and Hawkeye?" BJ asked innocently.

"How should I know!" she snapped.

"Hey I'm just asking no need to bite my head off," he defended himself.

"I'm sorry BJ," both had been talking quietly enough for no one else to hear. "I don't know what's going on any more than you do." Her expression turned sad.

"Hey, how about we talk after surgery," he offered. Hana nodded.

When surgery was over Hawkeye went outside in search of his nurse, but instead found her with his best friend. He was confused, and even a little angry but left to his tent to sulk.

"So you told Hawkeye, and that's why you think he's acting like that?"

"That's the only reasonable thing that I can think of. He was acting well… clingy."

"That's how I would act if my wife told me that, before we were married of course."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah sure, keeping her close, making her know that she was mine and that the other one had no reason to be with her."

"And I suppose that's what Hawkeye's doing then."

"Yes, that's probably it. BJ I want to thank you for putting up with me, after well surgery, and for always being willing to talk to me."

"No problem, Hana, what else are friends for?" Hana laughed before BJ bid her good night. Although it was 9:00 in the morning surgery had taken away perfect sleeping time.

For Hawkeye sleep was plagued with dreams of Hana, and when he's not sleeping thoughts of her. BJ sensed his friend's restlessness, "Hawkeye, if you keep moving I will tie you to your cot."

"Well I'm obviously not allowed to think, so I bid thee farewell," Hawkeye got up and put on his tattered red robe.

"Then leave quietly!" but Hawkeye slammed the door on his way out. Frank Burns made a small contented whiny noise when the door was slammed. BJ threw a pillow in that general direction before going back to sleep.

Hana fell asleep possibly before she was fully on her bed, but dreams also plagued her sleep.

_Hana was all alone in a dark room, when she tried to move she found that her hands were chained to the wall. When she tried to yell for help she realized that she had been gaged and that no one would be able to hear her. The door opened and Hawkeye stepped in, "Hana, I'm sorry, but I must."_

_ He walked towards her and grabbed her roughly kissing her. She struggled against his grip but he released her and looked like he was in agony. "Why? Why did I hurt you Hana? I truly never meant to do this, Hana I love you."_

_ Tears were streaming down his face as he looked up into her eyes. She melted at the sight, and she felt different hands unclasp the bindings that held her and untie the gag from around her neck. When she looked she saw that BJ stood there smiling, "Hana, you have to think about this, think of Hawkeye, and everything else that's happened."_ _ The sight faded and Hana was watching two children play in front of her. _

_ They came up to her calling, "Mommy! Where's daddy?" she was confused and about to answer when._

_ "Look daddy!" the children ran off. She couldn't see who it was because of the glare of the sun. When she was just about to see who it was she woke up. _

She bolted up only to find her head rip in searing pain. She groaned and lay back down. A knock was heard and Hana muttered come. Radar came into the tent, "Lieutenant, I brought you some breakfast because you missed it and I thought you would like some." He set the tray of food near the bed.

"Thank you Radar," the nurse smiled, "I don't exactly want to _eat _this food but I do appreciate your thought, thank you."

"You're welcome ma'am," he scurried out of the tent.

Hana smiled and nibbled at her breakfast. She thought of her family and decided to write a letter to her mother.

_Dear mother,_

_I know I haven't written you in a while but now I am. I got wounded a few weeks ago but I'm now better and recovered. I miss you and think about you almost every day here in Korea. I have nothing else to tell you except that it has been incredibly boring when there aren't casualties. My social life here is going well, and I found myself friends with two of the surgeons and the chaplain here. _

_Tell Marlene that I miss her and can't wait to see her when I come home._

_ Hana_

Hana grabbed her letter and hurried to the office where Radar sat at his desk. "Radar, would you please mail this for me?" she handed him the letter.

"Oh of course. Ma'am," he took her letter and put it into the mail bag, "The mail's going out today perfect time." Hana nodded before leaving the office to go to the mess tent for some lunch.

When she came in she noticed that some of the personal weren't there, she assumed they were sleeping and got in line for her food. She got her tray and sat down at an empty table. Hana ate what she felt like of her food before Francis sat next to her.

"Hello, Hana," he smiled at her.

"Hi, Francis," she replied bluntly.

"Hana is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry Francis, my mind was on something else. Did you want something?"

"No I just decided to sit here is all." Hana nodded and the two ate in silence before Hana left the table rather abruptly. She walked through the camp trying to find something to do. She soon found out as the call of wounded rang throughout camp. _It seems like we just go over some_, she thought before she ran to scrub up.

* * *

**Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay, sorry when I said in the last chapter you would get this one next. I had to post it today because I had to rewrite it on account of my brother deleting the file. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own M*A*S*H**

* * *

While she was assigned to Captain Pierce he had a difficult surgery, "Put him in close monitoring there's a chance of infection."

One of the other nurses replied while Hana assisted the surgeon.

* * *

When the last of the casualties were done it was about 15 or so hours later making it about three in the morning. Hawkeye stumbled into the swamp where his blonde friend was asleep on the other cot. He fell on the cot and stared around the tent unable to get to sleep. His mind went over the patient he had in post-op, Private Jacobs. He had had trouble with that one and there indeed was a chance of infection. His mind was so absorbed that he didn't even notice when Frank came into the tent. Being tired Burns tripped over the stove which 'woke' Hawkeye up along with BJ "Frank, stop making so much noise and go to sleep!" BJ groggily snapped.

"You will not address as superior officer in that-" he never finished because he collapsed on his cot overcome with sleep. As per the usual, Hawk didn't do anything to torment Major Burns that night but turned back to the patient and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Hana drifted back to her tent after the terribly long O.R. session. She changed half- asleep into a nightgown and got into her cot. She was asleep within minutes, when someone knocked at the door she decided to ignore it hoping whoever it was would leave, but the door creaked slowly open, "Ma'am?"

Radar walked over to her bed and gently shook her shoulder, "Lieutenant?"

"What is it Radar?" Hana asked not moving.

"Colonel Potter requests you in his office right now," he was a little nervous.

"Can't it wait tell morning?"

"It is morning ma'am, and no I don't think it can."

"Very well, Radar," Hana got up and Radar saw the grey nightdress she was wearing and his eyes went wide. Hana grabbed her black robe, which was longer that a normal one, and put it on following Radar to the commanding officer's office.

Radar went first into the colonel's office, "Colonel Potter, sir, I brought you Lt. Tatakai."

"Radar, I told you that it could wait until morning!" he bellow.

"I'm sorry sir I just figured…"

Potter cut him off, "Never mind that son, bring her in."

Radar turned and brought the lieutenant in, "Colonel Potter, what is it you wanted me here for sir?"

"Well lieutenant, it's not as urgent as you may think," Hana nodded probing him to go on, "I had something to give you, but Radar decided to get you now. Anyway, I have here a weekend pass in Tokyo, you will leave at 0900 hours on Friday to get your plane."

Hana took the pass from his hands, "Colonel thank you so much for this."

"You've earned it lieutenant, good night."

"Good night sir," she said throwing him a salute before leaving.

Hana went back to her tent and sat down on her bed looking over the pass. She sighed before returning to sleep which had been earlier disrupted.

* * *

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in forever! I was busy working on another story and I had a volleyball camp, which drained my energy, but here's a chapter for you! Please review, I wont' post until i get at least two reviews! I only get one review a chapter, and I love it, I just would like to know if anyone else loves this too. **

* * *

The next morning Hana woke up early and got dressed while taking out a few sets of clothing to take with her to Tokyo the next day, along with her dress uniform. Once she had everything Hana walked out to get some of food, if that was a fitting name for it. When she had entered the mess tent there was one presence lacking, Hawkeye, she did happen to find his other tent mate, the reasonable one. BJ looked up when she sat down by him, "Hana what are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure, why are you here alone?" she took a cautious sip of her coffee.

"Hawkeye went down to post-op to see the patient he's really worried about."

"Must be a pretty bad case then," Hana thought that over.

"Yeah, an infection is very possible and Hawkeye wants to make sure he's alright."

"Hmm, he's in post-op you said?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think I'll go see how he is," she started to get up.

"I think he beat you to it," BJ motioned at Hawk coming in the mess tent.

Hawkeye came in and sat down next to BJ, "How is he?"

"Not worse so that's some improvement, but he complained of some abdominal pain, and I don't know what that could be…" he trailed off thinking.

"That could just be a normal post-operative pain," BJ suggested.

"God, I hope your right."

"Hawkeye, I um, I'm going to Tokyo tomorrow on a weekend pass, is there anything you need?" she asked hoping to get his mind off the patient.

"No," he got up and left the mess tent and continued to wander out in the cold air of that morning.

"I wonder if he even heard me," Hana mused shaking her head.

"Probably not, he's so devoted to his work it's almost scary," BJ looked to her and back to the camp.

"You know that's really helpful advice," she added sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, forget I said it."

"I can't you've already said it," she looked out thinking about what had just been said.

* * *

Hawkeye walked across the compound to the hospital where his patient was. His thoughts were on Private Jacobs, when he entered he saw that he was asleep, "Nurse."

The nurse on duty came over to him, "Yes, doctor?"

"Did Private Jacobs complain of any more pain?"

"Yes, some, but he said it wasn't as bad as yesterdays," she explained.

"Alright thank you, Donovan," she walked away leaving Hawkeye to watch the patient on the bed. He continued to go over in his mind all the things that could possibly go wrong. He had had fragments in the bowel and the surgery had taken a while because of all the very small pieces, and the bowel could become infected because of the time spent on the table and the tricky surgery.

* * *

Hana came into post-op to see Hawkeye deep in thought. She went up to him and touched his arm causing him to look towards her, "Hawk, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure," Hawkeye followed her outside post-op.

Hana pulled her jacket closer as the late October weather was taking its toll on the Californian native, "Hawkeye, I wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving for Tokyo tomorrow morning, and I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time with me before I leave."

"Yeah sure, that'd be a great idea," he led the way to her tent. Once inside the two sat together talking, Hawkeye seemed far away throughout their talk.

When Hana leaned into kiss him he seemed in a distant place not obliging to it as he normally did. She pulled away from him a hint of question and anger in her eyes, "Hawkeye what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Hana," he got up to walk to the other side of the tent. "I just can't think, all I can think about is Private Jacobs."

"Well if you didn't want to see me then you could've just said so," Hana got up and walked over to where he was.

"It's not that it's just-" Hana cut him off.

"You're just too devoted to your work that you can't think about anything else, is that right?"

Hawkeye sighed, "Hana-"

"Get out Hawkeye," he looked up at her with a shocked expression, "Out."

* * *

Hawkeye reluctantly left the tent and wandered back to post-op. Hana fell back on the bed, she wanted to spend that time with Hawkeye but she couldn't do that with him not even in the same tent as she was. So as an alternative, she went to the other man in camp who she could spend some time with. _It's just this once; I still love Hawkeye, just not the way he is now, _she thought.

Hana knocked on the chaplain's door hoping he was there. And just by chance, he was. Francis opened the door and saw the nurse standing there. "Hana, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," she looked away from him.

He nodded and let her in, "So is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, you know how I said that I had feelings for you?" he nodded, "Well I wanted to know how strong your feelings are for me," Hana sat down in chair as did he.

"Alright Hana, how do I explain this? I am madly in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you you're in my thoughts my dreams," he stood up and took a step towards her, "I want to get to know you and show you my love for you."

"Then do it," he looked at her very surprised. "I'm not saying that I feel the same way, I just want to know what you do feel for me."

He nodded before walking towards her. Hana stood up and watched his movements. He reached and grabbed her chin lifting her head up softly. He bent down and kissed her. It was calm yet she could tell he was holding back. She kissed more and he understood. It soon became a thing of passion, full of the love that he felt for her. He strayed from her lips to her chin then back. She pushed him away and then looked into his eyes. She turned quickly away and left his tent.

* * *

When the cold late October air hit her she sighed, relieved that she had left. Hana decided to go to her tent to finish packing the rest of her things for her trip to Tokyo in the morning.

She was finished packing but she couldn't help but think about Hawkeye and if he was in the same state of mind, so to speak. Hana decided to go to the swamp to find out. When she knocked it was BJ who opened the door.

"Hi Hana, come in," she stepped inside, "Did you need something?"

"I came to see if Hawkeye's patient was any better."

"Ok, in answer to your question no, and Hawkeye right now is alternating between the Officer's Club and post-op."

Hana nodded, "BJ, does Hawkeye do this often?"

"Not normally, but he might if he has a case bad enough." Hana nodded and sat absentmindedly on Hawkeye's bunk.

BJ poured a drink and handed it to her, "Here."

Hana looked up and shook her head at the offer, "I don't drink."

"You'll change your mind eventually," he shrugged.

"Fine," she snatched the drink and drank the lightly filled glass. "I now know why I don't drink, that's awful." She handed the glass back to BJ.

"Ah, you get used to it, anymore?"

"I like my stomach lining thank you though," she turned and lay down on the bunk.

"Worried?" BJ sat down next to her.

"A little, confused mostly." BJ got up and walked over to his bunk, when he turned around he saw that Hana had fallen asleep. He smiled and covered her with an extra blanket.

* * *

**Please review, and say if you think I should also post the Final Fantasy story I've been working on, if you have an opinion, two reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I may have only got one review but I just couldn't wait to post another chapter. I hope you review as this maybe the last one you get for a while.**

* * *

Hawkeye entered the swamp later that evening. His patient had been doing fine, normally considering he had been wounded. Hawkeye entered his tent and was about to collapse on his cot.

"Hawkeye!" Hawkeye looked over to see BJ standing, looking at the cot.

When Hawkeye turned around he saw why, a certain nurse was asleep on it. "BJ why is she here?"

"She came in here a while ago looking for you and fell asleep, I didn't think of her being there until just now."

"Well we have to move her just not to wake her up," Hawkeye looked around.

"Tell you what; why not put her in Frank's bed?" BJ suggested.

Hawkeye laughed seeing as he was his normal self again, "That'd be cruel. Not to Frank of course, but to her."

"You're right, let's put her on the extra cot here."

"Good idea, go move the blanket and I'll pick her up," BJ went over to the cot and pulled the blanket back to make room for the nurse. Hawkeye picked Hana up gently and she curled up to him holding tightly to his top jacket pocket. He set her down and she moved to sleep on her side facing away from them.

"I must say she certainly does look at peace when she's asleep," BJ commented.

"Yeah," _and I wasn't there to see her today, she's going to Tokyo tomorrow. _

The two surgeons went to their own cots to talk and have gin.

About an hour or so later Major Burns joined the surgeons and passed out nurse. "Hi Frank, good day at the office?" Hawkeye asked.

"Oh stuff it, Pierce," he went over to his cot and just happened to see Hana in the other bunk. "What is she doing here?!"

"She fell asleep and we decided to put up with her for the night," BJ explained.

"Certainly not! I will not have a nurse sleep in the same tent as I!" Frank protested.

"Why not you do it all the time?" Hawkeye intervened.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that remark," Burns looked at Hana again, "Disgraceful," he muttered.

Lt. Tatakai wasn't made to leave to swamp although much to protest of Major Burns.

Hana woke up at about 4 that morning and was surprised to see that she was in the swamp. She looked around and saw that Hawkeye was there and she was sure his patient was now doing better. Hana got up and quietly edged her way out of the swamp. When she did come out after a few steps she came face to face with Klinger.

"Ma'am, what are you doing?" he questioned.

"I fell asleep in the swamp, and Klinger. If you tell anything to anyone about this, I'll see to it you have no nose or mouth to breathe out of."

"Yes ma'am!" Klinger went back to guard duty and Hana went back to finish her sleep in her tent.

The next morning at 0600 Hana was not awakened by her own will, but by the call of casualties. She hurriedly got dressed and was out helping in triage with in ten minutes. She ran into Major Houlihan on the way to triage though, "Lieutenant, where have you been?" she screeched.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I wasn't exactly presentable five minutes ago, Major," Hana looked around hastily.

"Yes, yes, well I think the doctors are setting up in O.R. go see if they need a nurse!" Margaret commanded.

Hana went quickly to O.R. and stumbled upon Colonel Potter, "Oh Colonel, Major Houlihan wanted me to ask you if you needed a nurse to scrub up for O.R.?"

"Yes, oh lieutenant, I'll tell the Major to let you go for your r and r," the Colonel went off presumably to tell the Major.

Hana scurried off to scrub up for the operating room. During surgery Hana was the nurse for a surgery Hawkeye was doing. "So, you're leaving today?"

"Yeah, I am," she looked down avoiding his eyes and handed him a lap sponge.

"Well I hope you have a good time," he seemed a little sad about something.

"Hawkeye, I'm not going to leave forever, just for two days."

"I know, I just would've liked to have spent more time with you than I did," his hands were focused on surgery but his mouth obviously wasn't.

"Hawkeye, I don't blame you for that."

Major Houlihan came up behind her, "lieutenant, I'll take over here, you go get ready." Hana nodded and left the operating room. She tossed her bloody scrubs and gloves into laundry bin. When she turned she came face to face with Francis Mulcahy.

"Oh Francis, I didn't see you there," she was avoiding eye contact with the chaplain.

"Yes, well I hope that you have a good time in Tokyo, Hana."

"Thank you Francis." Hana quickly left to her tent.

Hana got to her tent and changed into her class A uniform and felt bad about leaving the 4077th right when casualties were there. She was contemplating going to Colonel Potter and telling him that she would reschedule her r and r in Tokyo. But she didn't and as planned and brought her bag out in front of the office. Hana stood there for a few minutes,_ If no one shows up soon I'll miss my plane, _she thought.

As if on cue, Klinger drove up in a jeep, and a nurse's outfit. "Sorry lieutenant, I forgot. Hop in ma'am," he threw her bags in the back.

"Klinger, I'm just glad that you can take me, now let's go," Hana watched the Lebanese Corporal start the jeep and drive to Kempo.

In surgery Hawkeye was trying not to feel guilty about avoiding the nurse who had been previously working with him. Francis Mulcahy was also thinking about the same woman, he was praying that she would stay safe on her trip to Tokyo.

Meanwhile, Hana was waiting for her plane into Tokyo to leave so she could do the same. _I shouldn't have left them, I really could've scheduled this some other time…_ her thoughts were interrupted by a good looking blonde soldier standing in front of her, "Hi, is there something you need?" she tried her best to mask the annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, um do you mind if I sit here?" he gestured to the seat beside her.

"Oh no go ahead," she moved her bag over a little, not that it needed to be moved.

The soldier sat beside her and Hana was surprised when he began talking to her, "I'm Sergeant David Connor."

"I'm Lt. Hana Tatakai. Where are you heading Sergeant?" she asked. _ I might as well have someone to talk to while I wait._

"Tokyo on a weekend pass, and you?"

"The same, have you ever been to Tokyo?" Although she'd been at the 8063rd before her transfer to the 4077th it was only a few weeks, and she hadn't had a pass.

"Yeah a few times, it's a really nice city, better than the war. Lieutenant, I'm guessing you're with a medical outfit right?"

"Yeah a MASH unit. What are you with Sergeant?"

"I'm up at the front, well was until I got my pass that is." The boarding call came out for the flight to Tokyo, "Oh well that would be the plane, yours too I'm guessing?"

"Yeah," the two stood up to walk to the plane, "Sergeant I was wondering, I mean since we already sort of know each other would you mind if we sat together?"

"Sure lieutenant, although you out rank me," Hana laughed, he picked up her bag and his own and they started towards the plane.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: A chapter a day yay! I might do this a lot because I don't know if I can take my computer with me on vacation. So you will probably get chapters a lot until Thursday, I will tell you if I can take my computer or not. ANd I only got one review on the one chapter, but oh well. I would appreciate more reviews though. **

**Disclaimer: I have never and will never own M*A*S*H**

* * *

Hana laughed at another story David had told her while they ate in the dining room of their Tokyo hotel, "I'm not kidding true story."

"You want me to believe that you and your cousin found a knife and cut up your sister's shirt and she didn't kill you?" Hana laughed again. The two had talked a lot on their plane ride and had got the same hotel and were now eating dinner together. She and David had become close now and Hana was glad she had been a little early to catch her plane.

"Lieutenant, you must've done some interesting things in your childhood."

"I did, and I'll tell you on one condition, that you call me Hana," she smiled.

"Very well, but its David."

Hana nodded and told him about the time she and her best friend had fallen out of a tree and landed right into the neighborhood boy's boat on the lake.

The rest of that night was spent talking about their past lives and their lives in Korea. David looked up and saw that a few people were beginning to dance in the large room.

"Hana, will you do me the honor of this dance?" he held his hand out to her.

Hana looked at him surprised, _Should I? It's only a dance what could it hurt. _She nodded and placed her hand in his. The two walked out on the floor and danced a few songs together. David took his chance and stepped closer to Hana without her noticing.

As they danced together Hana found herself becoming more attracted to this young man than she would've liked. She pulled away from him, "David, I had a wonderful time tonight, but I think that I should really turn in for the night."

"Of course, good night Hana," he nodded and Hana walked out and up to her room.

Hana got undressed and took a warm shower. It felt heavenly compared to the cold ones she had to take back at camp. Unfortunately that led to her thinking about Hawkeye and Francis. _Why did I do that with Francis? I don't even know what I feel for the man, who knows what that did with his affections for me?! Why couldn't I have been happy with Hawkeye still caring for me, of BJ's friendship even?! _

Hana got out of the shower and put on some pajamas. She pulled a book out of her bag and read over the lines which had blurred together. Hawkeye had shown so much kindness to her when she wasn't acting normally, and now when he did it she went to the man who also held affection for her. Hana just about dropped her book when someone knocked on the door; she pulled her robe around her and moved towards the door.

Hana opened the door and saw Sergeant Connor standing there, "Sergeant, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, I got you're room number from the clerk," he chuckled and looked past her into her room.

"Alright, well come on in," she moved aside and the sergeant came in. David took a seat on a chair and Hana stood in the middle more or less of her room. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yes, actually there is," he stood up and took a few steps towards her; he continued walking towards her until she was pressed up against the wall. Hana's pressed her palms against the wall trying to give herself more room to move back. "I could tell what it is, but I want you to find out for yourself," he played with a strand of her hair and twisted it around his finger. His hand strayed from her hair to her neck and then to ran it softly across her jaw.

Hana resisted the urge to move her head and shake him off, but he could easily hurt her if she did that. His breath was now on her ear as he whispered softly, "Guess what I want?" his mouth strayed from her ear to her lips. The kiss was soft but soon became heated and rough after only a second. Hana didn't kiss him back and fought the urge to do so as the invitation was indeed there. He kissed her neck and started to go lower, but he was stopped by the sound of tapping. He looked up into her eyes and then to her hand where her long fingers were tapping on the wall behind her. Anger blazed in his eyes as he straightened, he gripped her wrist tightly, "That was a very stupid thing for you to do," he seethed at her.

Fear blazed in Hana's eyes and David started laughing at that, he laughed and eventually left leaving Hana leaning against the wall.

Relief filled her mind but so did fear; fear of what he could've done. As her mind filled with worry she thought back to the dreams she had about Hawkeye. _Why did Hawkeye do that, and why did David do that? How could I have trusted him so easily?!_ More thoughts came into her mind, relief, fear, betrayal, and longing. Longing for someone who really cares for her, who loves her, someone like Hawkeye. _Or even Francis, _she just wanted someone there with her, but that wouldn't happen.

Back at the camp the casualties were done and Hawkeye and BJ were sitting in the Swamp.

"Hawkeye, I'm sure that she's fine," BJ handed him another glass of turpentine.

"Thanks," he took the glass and sipped, "What year was this made?"

"Last night appears to be a very good year," BJ raised his glass and drank the liquid.

"I still feel awful for treating her like that," Hawkeye got up to pace the floor, "I wonder how she's doing?"

"Hawk she's in Tokyo having a wonderful time I'm sure, you can't exactly get lost in Tokyo, and you're making ditches in the floor," BJ chuckled inwardly at his friend's worry for Lt. Tatakai.

"BJ she can get lost in Tokyo!"

"Come on Hawk, there'd be GIs there to help her if she was lost, they couldn't refuse a pretty face," BJ didn't think about what he just said until after he said it.

"That's what I'm worried about!"

"Oh Pierce shut up, we all know your upset over you're darling little nurse, but she'll find someone in Tokyo and drop you like a hot rock!" Frank cackled at his own remark.

"Frank I suggest you shut up or I will see to it that you will be hung from the flagpole!" Hawkeye stares down at Frank not happy in the slightest. Hawkeye stormed out of the Swamp and to the Officer's Club to drown his worries, presumably.

"Well now why is he so upset?" BJ rolled his eyes and flopped down on his bunk.

* * *

**Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey I have my computer on vacation, and now I have time to post a chapter. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own M*A*S*H but I do own the plot and Hana Tatakai. **

* * *

Hana opened her eyes and found that she had fallen asleep against the wall, remembering the events of last night she got up and changed into her class A uniform. She decided that another hotel would be better, and signed out after eating breakfast. Unfortunately she did happen to see a certain Sergeant outside the hotel. "Hana!"

David ran up to her, "Hana I want to talk to you."

"That is not mutual," she was calm but in reality she wanted to hit him with a large rock.

"Hana," he grabbed her arm causing Hana to turn sharply to him, "I want to apologize, I was wrong and drunk-" he never got to finish.

"You weren't drunk! You didn't even have anything to drink, get away from me. That's an order Sergeant," she walked off leaving Sergeant Connor watching the lieutenant leave.

Hana did find another hotel and stayed there for the night. She trudged up to her room and sat on the bed and rested her head in her hands. Her body was shaken up at how David had grabbed her arm to stop her, she had no idea that would affect her, but apparently a simple touch could send her into a place she would rather not be. A knock at her door caused her to look up sharply.

Cautiously Hana opened the door and saw a nurse standing there. The woman had dark brown hair that was cut rather short, bright blue eyes, and freckles dotting her nose and cheeks, "Hi, I'm Lt. Margie Cutler, the clerk at the desk told me I might have to share a room with a nurse and obviously I do," Lt. Cutler smiled and Hana welcomed her in.

"When I came up here I didn't notice that there was an extra bed, now I'm glad because I think I'm tired of sleeping in an empty room. I'm Lt. Hana Tatakai by the way," both women shook hands as Margie unpacked a few of her things.

"Well Hana, may I call you Hana?" Hana nodded, "good, and you can call me Margie. I'm here on a weekend pass, what about you?" Hana replied that she was on the same. "Where are you stationed?"

"A MASH unit, the 4077th."

Margie started laughing and looked at her with her bright blue eyes, "No kidding, I was stationed there at the beginning of the war for about four months!"

"Really, I've only been there about a month, and how can you stand four?" both were laughing and obviously found something to talk about. Hana and Margie sat down on the two large chairs in the room.

"Well being there for a month you must've been hit on by at least one of the surgeons."

"Yes, Hawkeye Pierce," Hana inwardly smiled.

"Well I'm glad he didn't turn you down, he wanted something with me but I think Trapper beat him to it," Margie laughed and smiled.

"Well Trapper is no longer at the 4077th, he went stateside, but I've heard a few things about him. Captain BJ Hunnicut replaced Trapper."

"Lucky Trap! At least you still have Hawkeye, is he pursuing you well at least?"

"Sort of, I think he really has something for me, but I'm not sure about how I feel about him," _isn't that the truth._

"He's just that type of person. What about Burns and Houlihan is that duo still at it?"

"Unfortunately, I wish they weren't though."

"That was the only thing I don't think I miss, and I heard about Colonel Blake, who's the new one?"

"Colonel Potter, he's regular army, but very nice. And let's see anything else, oh yes Klinger is well, I can't say he's changed at all."

"Klinger wears that with a regular army man?" Margie laughed again.

"From my understanding Potter let him; of course I wasn't there when he came in of course." Hana laughed at the thought of the Lebanese Corporal.

Margie talked about her work in Tokyo general and everything else going on with her as the two exchanged more stories of the 4077th, without Hana's love life.

The rest of the women's time in Tokyo was spent talking and exploring Tokyo, and Margie had been there before.

The time came to leave almost too soon, "Well Margie, it was a pleasure getting to know you."

"The same to you Hana," Margie hugged Hana.

A jeep pulled up and a Corporal jumped out, "Lt. Cutler?"

"That's me," Margie turned back to Hana, "Bye Hana."

"Bye Margie," Hana smiled as Margie got into the jeep.

"Write me!" Margie called before she left. Hana was left standing in front of the hotel with her bag by her side. Hana sighed and picked it up before going off to find someone to take her to the airport.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I dont own MASH

* * *

Hawkeye Pierce and BJ Hunnicut were at that moment elbow deep in a soldier's chest, "Lap sponge," BJ called to the nurse assisting.

"Say isn't our nurse coming back from r&r today?" Colonel Potter inquired.

"Yes she is! And if she's one moment late she's going on report!" Margaret barked.

"Easy Margaret, lay off, she's not even here!" Hawkeye told the head nurse.

"She's my nurse and I'll discipline her as I see fit, here or not!" Margaret retorted.

"There goes Pierce, always standing up for the nurses and degrading the Major," Frank sneered.

"Watch it Frank, or your patient will attack you before he dies of malpractice," Hawkeye counter attacked.

"Pierce! Colonel do something!" Burns whined to Colonel Potter.

"Burns shut your trap," Colonel Potter somehow remained calm during Frank's persistent whining.

Father Mulcahy had watched the scene in O.R. and his thoughts turned to Hana, _Lord, please keep her safe as she returns._

Hana arrived about an hour later with an ambulance coming in. she grabbed the nearest arm which happened to be Radar's, "Radar what's going on?"

"Oh ma'am you're back! Well there's wounded, and I'll go tell Colonel Potter you're here."

"No, I'll go to surgery don't tell him, thanks Radar," Hana went to her tent and changed quickly into her fatigues. She stopped at the door as an unpleasant thought came up to her mind. Would she tell Hawkeye what happened in Tokyo? _No I can't not yet anyway._ Her mind made up Hana dashed to go scrub up to help with O.R.

Hana opened the door and turned to face the staff in O.R. "Appears I got here just in time."

"Lieutenant, why didn't you report to me first?!" Margaret demanded.

"Settle down Margaret, she's reporting now," Hawkeye's patient was taken from the table, "Lieutenant come over here and assist me."

"Yes, doctor," Hana moved around Major Houlihan, but not without throwing her a smirk.

"Lieutenant, you're going on report for that!" she screamed almost.

"For what Major?"

Margaret growled and left O.R. clearly angered.

"Now how did you manage to make her leave lieutenant?" Hawkeye asked.

"I don't even know what I did," Hana smiled knowingly and Hawkeye returned it.

"Well lieutenant, how was your time in Tokyo?" Colonel Potter looked up to the nurse.

"Wonderful Colonel thank you for the pass by the way," Hana answered while assisting Pierce.

"You're welcome lieutenant."

Francis came in the O.R. and saw that the nurse had returned. He was glad to have her back as he hadn't heard her voice or seen her for the past three days. Francis watcher her work, a light touch to everything, focus on the task but also to keep up the conversation between her and the surgeon.

He then realized that she and Captain Pierce were having a conversation that had been going on for a few minutes now. He then saw how Hana shook her head and didn't appear to want to talk to Hawkeye any more. Francis's body, mind, and heart ached to comfort the woman he so deeply loved, who had closed up to the world.

Hawkeye looked questionably at Hana. He had simply asked her if she had met anyone in Tokyo and now she was closed to him. Hawkeye was puzzled by this and thought that something had happened to her, but his thoughts changed when she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hawkeye, I've been gone so long do you want to do something tonight?"

Hawkeye smiled back at her, "Of course, lieutenant." Hana resisted the urge to laugh at his face. Instead she decided to focus on the task at hand.

The surgery lasted for about twelve hours, and Hana had come in at 1300 hours it was now one in the morning.

Hawkeye and BJ stumbled out of the changing rooms long after every one had gone, to catch up on much needed sleep. "Come on BJ, I think I could sleep standing up."

BJ yawned, "I think someone beat you to it," he pointed over to where someone was leaning against the lamp post probably asleep. Hawkeye glanced at BJ before looking back to figure. As the two walked quietly up to whomever it was the features of a nurse were clearing seen.

Hawkeye recognized the nurse to be Lt. Tatakai. He nodded to BJ and Captain Hunnicut went to the Swamp. Hawkeye walked up to Hana and put a hand on her shoulder. Her head slowly turned and she smiled at him, "I thought you'd be asleep now."

"You obviously were," he smiled back at her.

"No, just looking, watching," her gaze changed to the compound, "Just watching…" there was sadness in her voice and Hawkeye was worried about her. "I think I'll go to bed now. Can I take a rain check on our date?"

Hawkeye nodded, "Sure, I would do the same thing," he kissed her cheek before leaving to the Swamp.

Hana made her way back to her tent and changed. But she sat on the edge of bed and thought of how or if she would tell Hawkeye about Sergeant Connor. She hadn't told him everything about Francis and now David. She had no idea how this would play out or if it would at all. But she decided sleep was her best interest and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Whooo! chapter 31!**

**i dont own this just my oc**

* * *

When she woke up Hana looked at the clock near her bed, it 0900 hours, or nine in the morning. She had no amount of energy what so ever and decided to stay in bed for a while.

Meanwhile, the Swamp was bustling with activity, err, one person was at least. Frank stood over both cots of his bunk mates, "Come on Captains wake up now! I know you were in surgery but you should still get up! Pierce, Hunnicut, I order you to get up!"

"Frank if I would tell you what to do with that order but I'm too tired to," Hawkeye went back to sleep after getting in his sleepy two cents worth.

"Burns leave us alone," BJ rolled over away from Major Burns. Franks stood there in shock that they hadn't obeyed him, but then again they never did.

"You, You- guys!" he stuttered before leaving the tent in a furry.

Major Houlihan was also having an uncooperative conversation with someone. "Colonel Potter, I want Lt. Tatakai on report!"

"For what Major?" Potter had had enough of her reporting her nurses every time they sneezed around her.

"For looking smugly at me in the O.R.!" the Major crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the Colonel sitting at his desk.

"For what?! Major, I'm sure she didn't mean to, besides I won't let you!" the Colonel bellowed.

"You won't let me? Then I'll have to go over your head, to General Clayton!" the Major stalked out of the office as Colonel Potter sat back down at his desk.

"Radar!" said company clerk came into the office the moment the Colonel began saying it.

"Yes sir?"

"Don't let Major Houlihan's call go through, and bring me Lt. Tatakai," the company clerk scurried out the door after saying the orders at the same time as the Colonel.

Radar hurried over to the lieutenant's tent and knocked on the door. When he didn't hear her say anything he cautiously opened the door. "Ma'am?" he looked over and saw Lt. Tatakai asleep. He gently shook her shoulder, "Ma'am, Colonel Potter wants you."

Hana rolled over and looked at him, "Alright Corporal I'll be there in a few minutes." She waited until he left before getting up and changing into a clean uniform.

When Hana entered the Colonel's office he looked up to at her, "Oh lieutenant, have a seat," he gestured to the chair in front of his desk but Hana declined.

"Well I've called you here to let you know that Major Houlihan is having a fit with you," he almost laughed when he said that.

"Oh goodie, I've been hearing about that from the other nurse and now I finally get it," she added sarcastically.

"Yes well, I don't think that it will amount to anything, but I do believe that you should probably stay in the good graces of the Major for a while."

"Yes sir," Hana nodded.

"Alright, thank you lieutenant, dismissed."

Hana left his office and went into post-op where she almost collided with Captain Pierce, "Hana, where are you going?" he asked her smiling.

"I was coming to see you doctor," she replied.

"Well in that case, here I am and I'm not off duty, how about our date?"

"Alright, my tent or your tent?"

"Hmm, how about the Officer's Club?"

"Hawkeye, every time we go to the Officer's Club we always end up in my tent," Hana noted, which was true.

"Ah you're right," now the couple was standing in the middle of Radar's office.

"How about your tent?"

"Very well," Hawkeye wrapped an arm around the nurse and led her off to the Swamp. When the duo got there BJ was sitting on his cot writing a letter to his wife.

"Well hi you two, I was just leaving," he smiled at the nurse who was standing as close to stove as possible.

"Cold Hana?" BJ asked.

"Yes, in my part of California fifty degrees is freezing!" she laughed. BJ agreed and left the tent.

Hawkeye sat on his cot and motioned for Hana to come over to him. Seeing him like that made Hana remember the Sergeant she had a run in with in Tokyo. Eventually though she managed to make herself sit on the edge of his cot.

"Hana, is something wrong?" Hawkeye asked her.

"No, why?" she looked at him questionably.

"You're not acting like yourself."

"Hawkeye if you mean that, I just don't feel like it right now," Hana stood up and walked over by BJ's bunk.

"Hana what is it?" by this time Hawkeye was very worried about the nurse.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

Hawkeye wrapped his arms around her and was met with her thrashing away from him, "No, stop it!" Hana turned to face him with fear in her eyes.

"Hana what is it?" he reached out to her but pulled his hand away from her in fear of doing something to upset her.

"Nothing its nothing," she left the tent and almost ran to her own. But she crashed into BJ on the way there. BJ caught her before she fell but stopped when he say the tears falling down her face.

"Hana what's wrong? Did Hawkeye-?" he shuddered to think what his best friend could've done.

Hana shook her head, "No he didn't do anything, I-" she turned her head down to face the ground. BJ saw he wasn't getting anywhere so he led her to her tent and sat her down on the cot.

"Hana what is it?" he wanted to help her as a friend.

"BJ, I- I don't even know how to explain it." her head fell into her hands. BJ rubbed her shoulder and she lifted her head to look at him. BJ saw fear, sadness, and tears in her eyes. "I'll explain it," she sighed before starting the events that took place in Tokyo.

"While I was in Seoul waiting for my plane, a Sergeant came up to me, and we talked for a while and sat together on the plane. When we got to Tokyo he suggested that we get the same hotel since we already know each other, and I agreed. Anyway we had a great time that night and it was going very well. After I went up to my room someone knocked on my door, and naturally I opened it. It was the Sergeant saying he wanted to talk to me." Hana paused to collect herself before going on. "After a few minutes he got forceful and tried to-" she looked up at BJ who nodded understanding what she meant, he placed his hand over hers in an attempt to comfort the nurse, "But he got distracted and left. I left hotel the next morning, and he tried to talk to me. I got a new hotel and spent the rest of my time in Tokyo."

Hana looked down at the ground after telling this she felt she couldn't face him. BJ looked at her and gently pulled her into his arms. "Hana you're alright now, it's over," at that moment BJ wished she had been crying because he could've comforted her more but he could only do so much with a shook up woman who refused to cry.

"BJ, if you feel you need to, will you tell Hawkeye for me?" she looked up at him pleading.

"Sure Hana," he said softly.

"I don't think I could tell him myself," her eyes averted to the tent wall again. BJ understood and moved Hana to her bed where she promptly fell asleep.

BJ Hunnicut normally knew what to say, but standing in the Swamp with Hawkeye laying on his bed, he had no idea how to tell this.

"Hawkeye."

Hawkeye sat upright at his name, "What is it?"

"I talked to Hana a few minutes ago-"

"And did she tell you what was wrong?" Hawkeye was standing up now looking and BJ.

"Yes she did, and she wanted me to tell you," BJ sat on his cot as Hawkeye did the same.

When BJ was finished explaining this to the surgeon, Hawkeye was sitting there letting all of this process in his mind. Without any warning Hawkeye bolted up and left the Swamp for Lieutenant Tatakai's tent. When he got there he saw that Hana was asleep, but he stood watching her. She looked peaceful and yet scared about something, Hawkeye wanted so much to wake up her up and hold her close to him. Fortunately she woke up for him; Hana rolled over and was facing Hawkeye looking at his eyes with her blue ones.

"Hi Hawkeye, what are you doing here?" she turned her glance down.

"BJ told me what happened, Hana I-" Hawkeye had no idea what to say to her.

"Hawkeye you care about me right?" her eyes seemed to be begging for an answer.

"Of course I do Hana," he took her hands in his.

"Then hold me will you?" Hawkeye smiled and placed her in his lap. Hana sat there her face pressed into his lower shoulder her hand clutching his jacket as though her life depended on it. Hawkeye held her and was glad she was alright and nothing awful had happened to her, "Hawkeye?"

"What is it Hana?"

"You'd never hurt me would you?" she looked down sadly and questionably.

Hawkeye was hurt by that question, how could she think he would ever hurt her? "Hana I would never hurt you, I would die before doing anything to hurt you," he pulled her back to him and her body seemed relaxed and not as tense as before.

* * *

review


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello. It's been a while so I decided that it was time I post a new chapter. I finished watching M*A*S*H and decided that i had enough inspiration to write another chapter. I also wanted to say that some of the characters are a little OOC, such as Father Mulcahy or Hawkeye when they are dealing with Hana. Father Mulcahy seems pushy almost, but that is showing how much love can make someone change, because Father Mulcahy is afraid of losing Hana to Hawkeye. And Hawkeye is more mellow, as BJ said in the first few chapters. Well, that is true, because Hawkeye doesn't want to push Hana away, especially now with everything going on, but even before he didn't want this to be a one time fling, as it has been in the past, he really wants to last. **

**Alright I think I've said enough. Disclaimer: I don't own M*A*S*H, I own Hana Tatakai, the story line, and Mark Mathews.**

* * *

After a while Hana fell asleep again and Hawkeye went back to the Swamp. BJ was sitting there starring off into space deep in thought.

"How could someone do something like that to Hana?!" Hawkeye paced the floor again.

"I don't know, at least she seems to be taking it alright," BJ pondered.

Meanwhile Francis Mulcahy was looking everywhere for the nurse, but she seemed not to be anywhere, until he decided to check her tent. When he knocked he heard some stumbling, and then saw Hana there at the door.

"Francis, what are you doing here?" Hana seemed sad and upset about something.

"Hana, I'm glad you arrived back safely, but is something wrong?"

_I don't know if I can tell him, _"No I'm fine, why?"

"You seem upset is all," Francis entered the tent, "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"I told you there's nothing wrong!" Hana sighed, "I'm sorry I guess I'm just a little edgy," she put her head down.

Francis went over to her on the bed and put an arm around her, "Hana what is it?" Hana shook her head.

"Francis, I- I don't know, maybe if you came back later," Hana looked up at him and smiled.

Francis nodded, "Very well," he placed a tender kiss on her lips before leaving her tent.

However the priest leaving did not go unnoticed Hawkeye and BJ also witnessed it. "Beej, what do you make of Father Mulcahy leaving her tent?"

"Hawkeye relax, he probably just wanted to see if her trip to Tokyo went well," BJ reassured him.

Hawkeye wasn't convinced in the slightest. He thought about confronting Mulcahy but then remembered what Hana had told him a long time ago, about how the Padre had had feelings for her. That gave him an even better reason to speak with him. But instead he went into see how Hana was doing.

"Come in," Hana looked up to see Hawkeye standing there. "Hi Hawkeye."

"Hi Hana," he sat next to her on the cot. "What was Father Mulcahy doing here?"

Hana looked at him surprised, "He wanted to know about my trip is all, why?'"

"Oh no reason, just wondering," he said.

"Uh-huh, Hawkeye I'm on duty now, I'll see you later," she stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Yeah later," Hawkeye mumbled leaving only seconds after she did.

Hana walked into post-op and Nurse Kelley filled her on the patients there. BJ was on shift with her then and he kept looking over at her to see how she was holding up, and to him he saw that she was holding up fine.

"Nurse," Hana's head shot up at the call and she looked over to where one of the patients was looking at her. Hana made her way over to him and noted his features, he had light brown hair and dark eyes, he looked to be about 19 or so.

"What can I do for you?" she asked while leaning on his bed frame.

"I was wondering if you could write a letter for me," he held up his bandaged arm.

"Let's see, I have nothing else to do so I'd be glad to," she smiled at him, "But I've got to get something to write your letter on and with I'll be back in a minute." The soldier smiled at her as she went to the doors that led to the office.

"Hi Radar," Hana greeted the clerk.

"Oh, hi ma'am, is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

"Yes actually, I need a pencil, a pad of paper and an envelope," she stated.

Radar grabbed all those things and handed them to her; Hana thanked him and headed back to the patient.

"Alright, but first I think I ought to know your name."

"Private Mark Mathews, and the letter is going to my parents."

"No girlfriend or anything?"

"Nope," he smiled.

_Hmm he didn't try to make a pass at me, _"Alright, 'Dear Mom and Dad,'" Hana started and let Mathews dictate the rest of the letter to her, helping him with some parts.

"Alright, tell me the address and I'll put this in the mail right away," Hana folded the letter and put it in the envelope ready to write.

He told her the address and she was surprised to learn that he was from Nevada, "Alright I'll put this in the mail," she got up to leave.

"Lieutenant, would you mind if I write you when I get home?" he asked.

"I don't think I'd mind, as friends of course," she added.

"Of course," Mark laughed. Hana left and dropped the letter in the basket for outgoing mail. She had taken a liking to Mark and found him to be good company. But the she remembered what had happened to her the last time she had liked someone as a friend, _but he's going home so I have nothing to worry about anyway_. Hana left the office to return to her shift in post-op.

* * *

**Hehe, I remembered when Hana and BJ had the start of something going a hanky panky, and she had a bad romance in the past. For those of you who remember, that was only used in that chapter, I think, but that will never be put in following chapters, because I forgot about it. **

**I sure have been talking alot haven't I? Well one last thing, reviews make me write more!**


	33. Chapter 33

**School starts tomorrow so my updating will be done on the weekends and possibly on Wednesdays. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own M*A*S*H.**

* * *

Over the next few days Hana's mishap with the soldier in Tokyo was slowly moving to the back of her mind. Francis had been talking to her a little more, and he also had made a few advances to the nurse. Hana hadn't pushed him away but also felt her once strong feelings fort his man drift away slowly.

While the relationship she had with Hawkeye was as strong as ever. The soldier she had met in post-op had taken a liking to her and often talked to her while she was on duty and even when she wasn't.

Tonight was movie night and Hawkeye had offered to take Hana. Hana was running the brush through her hair one last time. Someone knocked on the door and Hana opened it, Hawkeye stood there smiling at her, "Well shall we go?" he held out his arm to her.

Hana laughed and took his arm leaning into the surgeon. "You know the last time you picked me up for something was on the first day I got here and that was for dinner," she smiled.

"Oh really, well we'll have to do something about that," he threw her a playful smile. Hana laughed as the two made their way to the mess tent.

By now some of the camp had caught onto the relationship between nurse and surgeon. Francis had too, but he thought it was just one of Hawkeye's nurse ventures, but he refused to believe Hana had feelings for him. The other nurses liked Hana and although she was currently going with the surgeon who had once pursued them.

When the movie was over Hana retreated to her tent with Hawkeye walked next to her, "Well what'd you think of the movie?"

"It was good, when I was watching it," Hana cast a slight glare toward Hawkeye.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself," he said smiling.

"Yeah, well next time I might not go with you," she laughed inwardly seeing his face fall.

"Fine be like that," Hawkeye said with mock sadness, but that changed when they were in her tent and he pulled her into a kiss. Hawkeye was glad she had finally opened up to him again and he was glad to have the taste of her lips on him again. She broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes.

"A little greedy aren't we?" she smirked at him.

"I haven't had any for days, I was going to have with drawl if you didn't come around soon," he mocked.

Hana smiled and pulled him into a kiss of her own. Hawkeye's hands ran up and down her sides and when they snaked up her shirt hand pulled away from him.

"Hana, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Hawkeye started but stopped.

"That's fine, it scared me more than anything else," Hana sighed. Hawkeye left a few minutes after leaving Hana in the tent. She thought of Francis and how he been lately. Hana was tired of letting him go on doing this when she really had no interest in him anymore. _Well, I might as well get it over with now. _

Hana headed over to the chaplains tent, and knocked. She entered and found Francis sitting at his desk.

"Hello Hana what brings you here?" he smiled at her.

"I wanted to talk to you. Francis, I know how you feel about me and I wanted to talk to you about that. I felt something for you for a while now but now I really don't have any feelings for you now." she wanted to crawl in a hole and die at the expression that was on his face.

"I'm sorry Francis," Hana turned to leave but was stopped.

"This is because of Hawkeye isn't it?"

_How do I get around this one? _"Because of him no, this is entirely on me, goodbye," Hana turned and left his tent before he could say anything more.

When she tried to go to sleep the only thing she saw was Francis' hurt face. She eventually fell asleep though.

When Hana woke up the first thing she thought about was Hawkeye, and how he could indeed comfort her. But she couldn't go to him not now anyway. She arrived at the mess tent and found a few of the tables occupied.

"Hi lieutenant, what can I get for you?" Igor asked.

"Uh, something remotely edible and in small portions please," she watched as powdered eggs, what somehow passed for toast, and coffee was placed on her tray.

Hana made her way over to an empty table. Radar came up to her with the mail bag in his hand, "Lieutenant, you got a letter," he set a letter down on the table.

"Thanks Radar," Hana abandoned her breakfast to look at her letter. It was from Mark Matthews.

_Dear Hana,_

_I'm home now and my family is all very glad to have me back in one piece. I hope you are faring well in Korea. When my parents found out I was writing to a nurse they were surprised until I told them that you were a friend I had made. My arm's better now and I have a job at the local drugstore helping out at the counter. _

_I guess I should tell you some more about my family here. My mother is working as the church secretary and my Father runs an insurance business. He wants me to take over one day, but for now I'm happy working at the drugstore._

_My little sister is thrilled to have me home, and I have to push her away from me at times, but I don't do that much because I love seeing her. She tags along when I go to work sometimes. Not that I mind, the owner says that she gets in the way sometimes but she helps me with some things because of my arm._

_I can't wait to hear from you Hana._

_Sincerely,_

_Mark _

"What's that you're reading Hana?" Hawkeye and BJ sat down across from her.

Hana looked up and nearly dropped her letter, "Oh I didn't know you were here."

"I know you were off in the world of the letter, what is it?" Hawkeye asked.

"A letter I got from a patient that was in here a while ago, and we became friends so he wrote to me, its nice hearing about home."

The trio talked for a while before Hana decided to go to Colonel Potter's office.

"Lieutenant, what can I do for you?"

"Well Colonel, I came to request a transfer."

"A transfer, why?" he looked up from his paperwork.

"Colonel, I feel that I'm hindering a few of the personnel from doing their work correctly. And I don't want to do that."  
"Very well, of that's what you want, I'll look into it for you," he said.

"Thank you sir," Hana left the office.

Colonel Potter hated to see the nurse go, but from what she said that was valid reason to have her leave, although now he just had to find somewhere to put her.

* * *

**Reviews make me write!**


End file.
